Evolution
by MalevolentDarkness16
Summary: As the creatures of darkness continue to roam Remnant, the shadows nurture its offspring, giving them more strength and power, but with power comes change. The shadows scour Remnant and searches for vessels to contain its power, but what is this darkness that is giving the Grimm more power? Join teams RWBY and JNPR as they help two individuals find out, tasting the shadows as well.
1. Chapter 1

Evolution

Chapter 1: Beta

The Grimm are creatures of darkness and destruction, beings that lack a soul, and seekers of destroying Humans and all their creations. Early on, it seems like they would succeed; however, Humans rose up with a special form of energy known as dust. With it, Humans managed to drive back the Grimm. During that time, Humans experienced great times of peace and eventually formed their own kingdoms. As Humans managed to survive and prosper, the creatures of darkness still roam the land of Remnant, growing stronger, more vicious, more ruthless, and becoming more with the darkness.

In the Emerald Forest, two young men are observing the happenings that have been taking place. One looked at the damages in the forest, seeing dozens of destroyed trees, marks on the broken ones, and the unidentified skeletons lying on the ground. The other guy was looking at the humongous footprint left in the ground, using his tools to measure it.

"Hey, have you figured out what could've caused this?" The first guy asked. His friend showed him the footprint, only getting a whistle from him.

"Damn, that's a big foot; do you think a Grimm did all this?"

His friend stroked his chin in thought. He looked at footprint again and found a white skeleton piece. It didn't have the features of a Grimm exoskeleton, but since it was found in a Grimm invested forest, it could be.

"We need to see about it," he finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I'll take a picture of it," the first guy told his friend. He nodded as his friend took the photo with his scroll.

"Let's show it to the headmaster."

The friend nodded, but before they could advance, a pack of Beowolves and an alpha appeared from the bushes and trees. They growled at the duo menacingly, looking for blood; but there was something off about these Grimm, something that went unnoticed by the duo.

The first guy smirked. "Ah what good timing; I could use a break."

He and his friend took out their weapons, but the first guy charged in immediately. His friend merely sighed and followed him.

At Beacon Academy, a highly prestigious school where students with the aspiration to become hunters and huntress attend to learn the fundamentals and how to keep the world peaceful, the sister team RWBY and JNPR were eating lunch while doing their usual antics.

"So Pyrrha, how's Vomit-Boy's training going?" Yang asked. Jaune shot her a look at the embarrassing nickname, causing Yang to laugh more.

"It's going great; he's come a long way. He has the offense and defense down, but he's having trouble with using his own aura," Pyrrha explained. That's when the bubbly and energy potent Nora mysteriously appeared in between the partners.

"Ooh! I know! How about Ren teaches Jaune; I've watched him ever since we've been together. Well not together-together, but as friends, not that you're not handsome; I mean you are, really handsome and…"

"Nora; I think they got it," Ren stated in his calm demeanor. Nora giggled and saluted.

"Yes Ren."

"But yes, I don't mind helping you out Jaune," Ren replied.

"Thanks Ren; I appreciate it," his leader said. Ren nodded with a smile.

"So, did you all hear about the new people arriving today?" Yang asked.

"I think they're already here, but just exploring the school," the stoic Blake spoke up while looking at her book. Ruby just finished another plate of cookies.

"What do you think they're here for?"

No one had an answer.

"Hey look over there by the entrance," Nora said. Everyone did as such and saw two mysterious people walking through. They were about the same height, but the one with medium length hazelnut hair and azure eyes was a little taller. He wore a sleeveless black and red karate gi and a barely noticeable black belt. He had two black wristbands and a pair of black and red karate boots. The guy beside him was a lot more mysterious. He had regular navy blue zip able jacket with a green hood. Even though it was draped over his head, one could still see his black hair. His pants were a pair of brown Khakis and his shoes were navy blue sneakers. Even more mysterious was the fact that his only face feature was his red eyes. The sister table stared skeptically at the duo.

"Who are those two? I've never seen those two before," Weiss commented.

"Maybe they're the new people," Jaune suggested.

"You could be right; I doubt anyone knows who they are," Yang responded.

"Maybe they're new students," Ruby said. Nora got a devious smile across her lips.

"Let's test them; see what they're made of."

"Nora; I don't think that's a good idea," Ren commented.

"I love it," Yang stated, picking up a knife. She chucked it at the guy in the karate gi, who was talking to his friend.

"I'm telling you man, creating a field is much harder than it seems. You have a lot of attributes to include, like radius, number of enemies, and distance. But when you master it,"

He suddenly smirked and swiftly raised his right arm, catching the thrown knife.

"Nothing can sneak up on you."

He combined his aura with the knife and kunai threw it back at the sister table. Ruby quickly ducked, but Jaune was hit instead by the hood.

"AAAH!" he yelled as he flew back towards the wall and hung there by his hood. The others had a surprised expression as they saw the guy give them a side glare, still smirking. The two continued walking away. Jaune however, remained stuck and couldn't pull the knife out.

"Uh, guys? A little help here please," he said. Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh as she stepped up first.

"Oh come on Jaune; it can't be that tough."

She tried her hand at it; but she couldn't even budge it.

"Huh? What the?"

She pulled harder, even putting her foot against the wall; but again, it wouldn't budge.

"See? Not so easy is it?" Jaune questioned.

"Step aside and let the queen show you how it's done," the brawler Yang stated. She grabbed the knife and attempted to pull it out; but even she couldn't. Yang, the brawler of team RWBY couldn't even pull the object out. Everyone's mouths dropped in shock. Even Nora was astonished.

"No way, not even Yang can pull it," Ruby stated.

"Wait, I got it; I got it," Yang responded. She tried even harder, using the same method as Pyrrha, but with the same failure results.

"Alright, fuck this."

She pulled out her gauntlets, Ember Celica, and pounded her fiery fists together.

"Okay Vomit-Boy; don't move and you won't get hurt."

Jaune gulped a little spit as he watched his friends back away.

'I'm going to die now.'

He clapped his hands together and prayed after seeing Yang flare her aura.

'Oh great Monty Oum; please spare me. I promise to stop being such a goofball, just please let me live.'

Yang lunged forward with her fire fists and punched the wall, without hitting Jaune in the process. Said Jaune closed his eyes and waited for death, only to notice it didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw his faithful partner hovering above him. He was still a little traumatized and thought the pain happened so fast that he died immediately.

"Wow, I knew Heaven had pretty angels, but I never thought they would be so beautiful," he stated. Pyrrha quickly turned scarlet.

"J-Jaune, you're not dead," she told him.

"Huh?"

He sat up, noticing the rubble around him and the giant gaping hole in the wall.

"So I'm really not dead?"

"N-No, you're alive," Pyrrha replied, her face as bright as her hair. Jaune rose to his feet and dusted himself off. That's when he froze. He looked at the blushing Pyrrha, the smiling Yang and Nora, the still calm Ren and Blake, and the glare giving Ruby. Jaune's face slowly turned red as well.

"Um, you all heard what I said didn't you?"

"Yep," Yang responded, patting him on the back with a happy smile. Jaune and his partner made eye contact, but quickly looked away still red.

"Changing the subject," Ruby spoke up adamantly. "Who were those guys?"

As if on cue, the intercom turned on with Glynda Goodwitch speaking.

"Attention all students, please report to the auditorium for a very special announcement. I repeat, all students report to the auditorium; and teams RWBY and JNPR report to Ozpin's pffice afterwards."

"Uh-oh, do you think it's about the wall?" Yang asked.

"No, I'm sure we're being rewarded for all our good deeds and hard work," Weiss responded sarcastically. Ruby beamed with happiness.

"Really?"

"No you dunce!" Weiss exclaimed. "Of course it's about the wall."

Ruby pouted as she followed her team and sister team to the auditorium. Every student at Beacon was present; and in the center stage, the headmaster Ozpin and his partner Goodwitch was standing. Everyone got quiet for Ozpin to make the announcement.

"I'll keep this brief. The reason why I have gathered you in here today is because of the crisis going on. There has been strange Grimm activity going on as of late. They have become more aggressive and more threatening. We have yet to find the cause of these changes; and so, we have enlisted the help of two individuals. These two will help figure out the cause as well as help in classes where the main teacher is absent. I expect you all to show them the utmost respect."

The students began chatting to others about what they just heard. As they did so, Professor Goodwitch called the entities up.

"Well, let's see who they chose," Pyrrha said. They saw the people take the stage; but their response was to drop their mouths and expand their eyes.

"I knew it!" Nora yelled. The individuals happened to be the mysterious guys from before. Focus mostly went to the one in the hood, but the unveiling was still a shocker.

"Would you be so kind as to introduce yourselves?" Goodwitch asked them. The one in the karate gi spoke up.

"Ahem, HEEELLOOO students of Beacon; I first want to say that it's an honor to be here and to meet you all. My name is Raiden Matsumura. The guy next to me is Mizu, who forced me not to say his last name. Anyway, I hope that we can all get along; furthermore, what Ozpin said about teachers being absent. What that means is, when a teacher is investing out investigating something, Mizu and/or I will take their place for that time being. Most of the time, it will be us two in field. Our time here isn't permanent, but we at least want to leave behind some memories. Well at least I want to."

He looked at Mizu before continuing.

"That's all I have to say; thanks for listening."

There was a loud round of applause. Mizu and Raiden turned to Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"Thank you for letting us help."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "We should be thanking you. I also received the photo you took. So far nothing has turned up about."

"We'll keep checking things out; our biggest evidence might still be in the Emerald Forest," Raiden replied. The two were about to leave, until someone yelled out,

"Hold it!"

Attention shifted to the leader of team CRDL, Cardin Winchester.

"I don't think these two here are teacher ready. They seem more like helpless students to me."

"Mr. Winchester, who are you to tell what people are?" Goodwitch interrogated.

"If they're really who you think they are, then why don't they have a match against me and my partner?" Cardin challenged.

"Mr. Winchester…"

"We accept," Raiden interrupted. Glynda looked at him.

"Professor Ozpin, Goodwitch; a teacher's job is to educate their students. Please allow us to teach them a little lesson."

"Hmm, while I see the meaning in your words, I will not allow a fight to start," Ozpin rejected.

"And I understand why you feel that way; however, wouldn't it be better if you knew what we're capable of; to see if we deserve to teach these students?" Raiden asked again. Ozpin took another sip of coffee.

"And how do you think these students would respond to two strangers beating on their schoolmates?"

"We won't know until it happens; and if it makes you feel better, we won't even use our weapons," Raiden responded. Ozpin and Raiden had a stare down, but in the end, Ozpin nodded.

"Very well, I will allow this; however, this is strictly a one time thing. Any succession of this will result in consequences."

"We read you loud and clear," Raiden said, smiling happily. Cardin and his partner, Dove Bronzewing, walked to the stage and stood across from Raiden and Mizu. Raiden smirked and cracked his knuckles, as Goodwitch did her magic on the scroll. The monitor showed the four guys' picture and aura gauges at full health. Raiden looked at Mizu.

"Sorry for dragging you in this?"

He shook his head and too cracked his knuckles. The two faced their opponents.

"Taking us on without weapons huh? You must either be confident, or completely stupid," Cardin insulted. Raiden crossed his arms while Mizu unfolded his. Raiden started chuckling.

"People make mistakes all the time; it's just the way we are."

In a more cold tone, he continued with an evil smirk.

"Challenging us is by far one your biggest."

Raiden and Mizu jumped away from each other to give the other room. Cardin took out his mace while Dove took out his Bo staff.

"You are all aware of the rules; once your aura reaches the red zone, you're out. If your teammate reaches red, then the entire team is out. Now once the countdown hit zero, you may begin," Glynda notified. She started the countdown, causing the tension to increase. As soon as the number hit zero, Cardin lunged at Mizu and Dove charged at Raiden.

Cardin raised his mace and brought it back down, but Mizu swiftly sidestepped out of the way and threw a punch in retaliation. Cardin placed his weapon in line of fire, hoping to stagger his opponent; however, Mizu flared his aura and continued with the attack. It made contact and knocked Cardin back, surprising him by the sudden strength. Mizu rushed him, and Cardin swung the mace horizontally. Mizu jumped over it, grabbed Cardin's wrist, and kicked him in the face, back flipping off the impact.

Dove swung his staff downward, but it was stopped cold by Raiden's kick. Raiden then kicked it aside and executed a tornado kick, hitting Dove in the face. He retaliated by swinging left, but Raiden ducked as he extended his leg and performed a leg sweep, knocking Dove off his feet; but he kept going as he rose slightly and threw another kick, hitting Dove in the face once again. He slid across the ground, his gauge going down into the yellow zone.

Raiden looked at Mizu, who continuously dodged Cardin's relentless onslaught. His hood was ripped on several places, exposing more of his jet-black hair. Not going unnoticed by Mizu, he knew exactly what Cardin was aiming at.

"I'm going to see what you got hidden under that hood," Cardin declared. "If it's something important, then I'll enjoy exposing it."

Raiden called out to his friend. "Mizu, just show everyone; you aren't the only one. And if anything happens, you know I'll help you out. Don't worry about it and just take it off."

Mizu's red eyes met Raiden's azure. The two stared at each other before Mizu nodded. He finally pulled his hood back, exposing his full head. Everyone except the professors and Raiden gasped as they saw Mizu's black hair shine against the light. Along with it, a few small scars were shown across his cheek; but the most surprising feature was the pair of wolf ears twitching on top of his head, signaling that Mizu is a Faunus, a wolf Faunus. Mizu pulled his sleeves back and showed everyone his unnatural razor sharp wolf claws. His red eyes pierced through Cardin, who smiled and chuckled.

"I figured there was something about you; but it turns out you really a freak, trying to hide your freakish heritage."

Mizu didn't respond to his insults, causing Cardin to laugh more; but it was cut short when three swift but powerful punches make contact with his face. He crashed to the ground, his aura gauge whittling close to the red zone. Mizu looked at his partner, who unleashed a barrage of kicks. Dove could barely defend himself as Raiden hit every single opening that was bare. Dove attacked, but Raiden kicked it aside and then kicked him in the stomach. He gasped for air as his aura went down to match Cardin's level, causing Raiden to narrow his eyes.

"Let's finish this."

He finally threw his first punch to Dove's gut and then added seven more to the same place. He elbowed him in the chest and finished with a backflip kick to the chin, sending him flying back and crashing into Cardin. Mizu narrowed his eyes this time and charged at the two with his claws out. He dashed right past him, clawing them in the process. He stopped, pivots, and rushed them again, repeating the process five times. He stopped once more and leapt towards them, slashing his claws into an X and leaving its silver streak. As Cardin and Dove's aura gauges decrease to almost zero, the two fell to the ground.

They were still alive due to the duo's team attack, but badly injured. Mizu shot Cardin a glare as he walked back to Raiden. The two fist bumped and saw medical people take the challengers away. Soon, a loud and enthusiastic round of applause erupted from the audience. Raiden waved to them as Mizu put his hood back on.

Ozpin stepped up to speak again.

"I hope you all enjoyed the spectacle; it was certainly a sight to behold," he stated. "Now that you've witnessed these two in action, I hope you all will allow them to teach you new things. Well that's all for today; you are all dismissed."

Raiden and Mizu stood back to back with their arms crossed. After Ozpin finished his announcements, the two followed the professors out. The students left the auditorium as well, but the sister team remained behind.

"Wow, that was amazing; those really kicked Cardin's ass. This is going to be a fun experience," Yang spoke up first.

"I know! I want to fight them now," Nora beamed.

"They do appear to be rather capable team," Weiss stated. Her partner responded.

"Oh come on Weiss, you saw how strong those were; I was amazed at how well they work together. Who would've thought Mizu was a Faunus; I want to touch his ears now."

"Guys? Shouldn't we be heading to Ozpin's office?" Jaune reminded them.

"Oh yeah that's right; we better get going," Ruby replied. Yang groaned as she and the others headed to the headmaster's office; however, Blake remained as she thought back to the fight. She heard what Raiden said, but mostly thought at how in sync the two were.

"Blake, hurry up," Yang called out. She ran to catch up with her friends, still thinking to the match. The two teams walked into the headmaster's office, only to be greeted by the new duo that arrived.

"Hello there," Raiden greeted. Mizu simply waved with his hood still draped over his head. Ozpin spun in his chair with his favorite mug in his hand.

"Ah, team RWBY and JNPR; just the teams I wanted to see."

"Um, is this about the hole in the cafeteria?" Yang asked rubbing her long hair. Ozpin took a sip of coffee.

"No, I just have a request of you; but now that we're on the subject, what happened in the cafeteria?"

"Um well," Yang delayed, looking at Jaune to bail her out.

"It was when you tried hitting me with that knife," Raiden spoke up. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Your attempt failed when I caught it and threw it back, only for Mr. Arc to be the unlucky one. So when you all tried pulling it out, none of you couldn't and so ended up punching a hole in the wall to solve the problem."

The teams were both incredulous and amazed.

"Isn't the first time I did it; and what do you expect from an investigator?"

Ozpin cleared his thought to get everyone's attention.

"I called you eight in here because I want you all to show these two around Beacon so they know where everything is located. With the Grimm problems, I can't do it, or have any other professor do it."

"So we're basically their guides," Ruby said.

"Yes Ms. Rose; I want you all to help them memorize the place," Ozpin answered.

"Okay, we'll do it," Yang accepted. The others agreed with her.

"Excellent, now, I have some important matters to attend to," Ozpin said, leaving the office.

"Thank you for helping us out," Raiden spoke up gratefully.

"Don't mention it. Beacon is a huge place after all," Pyrrha replied. Raiden nudged Mizu's arm.

"Say thanks at least man; I mean they are willing to help us."

He nodded and took off his hood to reveal his face again.

"Thank you; your help is much appreciated. You have our thanks."

A/N: The end of chapter one guys; I hope you like my first RWBY fanfiction. Please be gentle with the reviews; I don't mind criticism, but don't be harsh please. Again, it's my first shot at this. I am very nervous about this, which is very unlike me. I do want to know if I got anything wrong, like personalities or something. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I also want to thank Fanfic Bros, TheRadioShower, and The Flippant Writer for beta reading this; I hope their help was enough. Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This story received so many likes and favorites in one day; and that made me extremely happy. So because of that, I will continue the story. I hope it will be to your liking; and if there's anything I should get right that isn't, please let me know in a friendly manner. Now with that out of the way, I give you the second chapter. Please enjoy._

* * *

Evolution

Chapter 2: Shadows

During the night, the shadows cover the light. It grows stronger with each passing moon and its power spread through the Earth, looking for powerful vessels. The shadows haunt their dreams and scour through their deepest nightmares, finding the gate to allow possession.

In the Beacon Kitchen, the J and R of JNPR were in the middle of making breakfast. Jaune mixed the ingredients while Ren cooked them, making sure they were to their liking.

"I still can't believe we have to do this every week," Jaune complained.

"There's no use complaining about it," Ren replied, his eyes keeping watch on the timer.

"Complaining about what?" Someone asked. Jaune jumped and yelped in surprise. Ren held back a snicker and turned around, only to see the new Raiden at the entrance. He was dressed in only lounge pants, letting the guys see his complete torso.

"Professor Matsumura, what are you doing here?" Jaune asked. He let out a halfhearted chuckle.

"Please don't call me that, unless we're in class. Other than that, just call me Raiden. The same rule applies to Mizu. As for why I'm here, this succulent aroma carried me here. I'm guessing you two are cooking something."

"Yeah, it's Thursday so Ren and I have to make pancakes for the teams," Jaune responded.

"Why? Did you lose a bet or something?" Raiden asked, taking a seat at the counter. Ren turned off the burner and put the food on the platter.

"Originally, it was supposed to be for our team because Jaune and Nora really love my pancakes; but Ruby caught a whiff of it and got her team to join in as well. They loved them so much that they demanded Jaune and I do this every Thursday."

Raiden let out a whistle. "You couldn't have just declined?"

The guys shot him a 'no' glare.

"What?"

"You do not want to see the girls when they are denied something they love; I had nightmares for a month," Jaune responded. Raiden couldn't help but laugh.

"Believe me when I say I know how scary women can be. Both Mizu and I are well aware at how scary they can be. But if you don't mine me asking, this has been on my mind for a while now. But is this entire team dating?"

Jaune nearly dropped the platter, but managed to keep it in his grasps. He looked at Raiden with a bright blush on his cheeks. Ren on the other hand, showed no hint of red.

"No, our team is not dating," he said.

"You sure? Because the way I see you four, you're all really close to each other. Especially you and Nora; I mean the way you two balance each other out, it just seems a lot more than friendship to me. Jaune and Pyrrha are also really close; do you have feelings for her Jaune?" Raiden asked. The guy in question looked away from the interrogator and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"During our time training, I have come to see Pyrrha in a different light; but she's way out of my league. Pretty much all the girls are out of my league," he replied.

"Don't sell yourself short; life works in mysterious ways. I'm sure you two have a strong bond, like Mizu and I," Raiden said.

"Speaking of which, what's your plan today?" Ren asked. Raiden let out a depressed groan.

"Mizu, the lucky bastard, is going out investigating more happenings with Professor Port. I on the other hand, have to fill in for Port."

"Then why do you sound so depressed?" Jaune asked.

"Mizu is having fun while I bore people to death," he answered.

"Might as well get it over with; I'm sure there's a reason for Professor Port going," Ren said. Raiden sighed.

"Yeah, I might as well."

He got up to leave and headed to door.

"I'll see you all during breakfast. I still need a guide sadly."

The three said their goodbyes, and Raiden advanced toward his new room; but suddenly, he came to a halt. He narrowed his eyes as he felt something cold, something sinister, and something dark. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he looked both left and right, but the feeling soon vanished when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Raiden, did you feel that?"

He nodded his head as his partner approached him.

"What was it?"

Mizu shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm, we should report this; I'll do so when I have free time."

Mizu nodded and bumped fists with his friend.

"Be careful out there; we don't know what's going on."

"You too; and good luck in class," Mizu replied with a joking smile.

"You're a bastard you know that?" Raiden joked back. Mizu walked ahead.

"So I've been told."

The two went their separate ways; but when a freezing wind kicked up, the two quickly turned and adopted their fighting stance, ready to fight. The duo looked both ways, but couldn't find or feel it anymore.

"Mizu, what do you see?" Raiden asked him. "Your back is safe."

"As is yours; but keep on your guard," he warned. Raiden nodded, and the two kept walking. Fortunately, for them, their room was located on the same hall as team JNPR and RWBY; however,

"AAAAAH!" A female scream erupted. Raiden ran to the RWBY room and literally kicked the door down.

"What happened? Who screamed? Is everyone all right?" He interrogated. He the team fully awake, but the leader was hugging herself with tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?"

"We were just sleeping; and then all of a sudden, Ruby woke up screaming," Yang explained. Raiden approached the young leader.

"Okay Ruby, tell me what happened. What did you see?"

"I-I was just having a regular dream; an-and then everything just turned disastrous," she replied.

"Hmm, by any chance, did you feel a sinister presence? Was there a cold and dark feeling in your dream?" Raiden asked. She slowly nodded her head.

"Y-Yeah, it was so cold, so deep, and dark; I don't know what it was. It just happened so fast."

"Then we weren't crazy," he said.

"What's going on here? Do you know the cause of this?" Weiss questioned. Raiden didn't answer, but instead swiftly and gently karate chopped Ruby, knocking her unconscious. He brought the covers over her and turned to the others, only to block a punch from a crimson-eyed and passed off Yang.

"What did you do to my little sister?"

"Don't worry; she's fine. I just relaxed her muscles and now she's asleep. And yes, I had to do it; she probably would've been in trouble if I didn't," Raiden replied.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked. Yang pulled her fist back as her eyes returned to their iliac color. Raiden winced at the power behind her attack and shook the pain away.

"On my way here, Mizu and I felt this dark presence. We're not entirely sure what it was exactly, but I do know that something has made its way into Beacon. I don't know its motives or reasoning for being here is. So I want you all to be careful. I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen."

Raiden left the room and got the other students to calm down. Then, the remaining members of JNPR walked out and asked what just transpired. Raiden explained the situation to them and went to prepare for his first day of teaching. As he reluctantly put on his issued suit, he thought about that darkness roaming around.

"Mizu, be careful out there man."

He let out a groan.

"And why do I have to wear a suit?"

"Because Professor Ozpin demands that you do," a familiar voice responded. He turned around and saw the beautiful Professor Goodwitch standing at his door.

"Good morning professor; to what do I owe this meeting?" Raiden asked.

"What was with all the commotion?" She questioned. Raiden fixed his tie and told her the story. As she listened, she typed on her scroll.

"I see. And what about Mr. Mizu?"

"He's fine; I know he's thinking about it too. He's the cautious one out of us. I was going to report the happening, but it seems you already have it down," he said.

"Well then, I'll report this to Professor Ozpin. You may finish preparing for classes," Goodwitch told him and left the room. Raiden grabbed his scroll and saw his first class was about to start soon. The good thing was that RWBY and Jaune is in the class with him. He proceeded to the door, but,

"PANCAKES!" An incredibly happy Nora yelled, hauling down the hall at inhuman speed. Next thing he knows, a line of rose petals chased after her at even faster acceleration. The rest of RWBY and Pyrrha walked out.

"What just happened?" Raiden asked the girls.

"Did Ren and Jaune tell you about the pancakes?" Pyrrha spoke up. Raiden nodded in understanding.

"Oh yeah; but damn those two run fast. I guess Ruby is okay now?"

"When you hear her dream about cookies, you know she's fine," Yang said. Raiden could still see the rose petals.

"Shouldn't you all be going before the pancakes are gone?" Raiden pointed out. Yang was already down the hall, leaving a trial of fire and yelling,

"NOOOO! MY PANCAKES!"

Raiden couldn't help but laugh. The girls bid him farewell and chased after their running friends. Raiden got his breakfast and followed the team to class. At first Raiden was surprised by the amount of students, but the nerve passed. He saw the note Professor Port left him, giving him instructions on what to do, most of it being work and telling students invigorating stories. Once it was time for class to start, he quickly memorized the list and faced his students.

"Good morning class; as you may know, I am Raiden Matsumura or Professor Matsumura in classes ONLY. Now then, Professor Port is out exploring more weird happenings in the Emerald Forest. Because of that, I will be filling in for him. To start with, he wanted me to tell you all a story about courage and heroism."

Majority of the class groaned, causing Raiden to nod sympathetically.

"Well fuck that."

"Huh?" They said. Raiden leaned on the desk.

"The story I will be telling you all is actually more on the Grimm crisis; I believe you should know what we're dealing with. Well so far, I can tell you that the Grimm are becoming more vicious. They're becoming more ruthless. I'm not sure why of the sudden change in behavior, but I can tell you that as far as I know, most of your common Grimm are even matching those of higher rank. By a show of hands, who can take on a Death Stalker single handedly?"

Only a few raised his or her hand.

"How about a boarbatusk?"

Everyone raised his or her hand at that choice. Raiden nodded his head.

"Recently, before Mizu and I even set foot on Beacon, we saw a boarbatusk fighting an ursa major; and the boarbatusk COMPLETELY ANNIHILATED it. The ursa didn't even stand a chance against it; but we don't know why it was so much stronger. That brings me to my next topic; I know this will sound crazy, but I'm not lying about this. How many of you felt this dark presence lingering around you?"

A few raised their hands, including Ruby.

"I believe that is a reason for the vicious Grimm behavior. I have yet to uncover any facts about this so I could be wrong; but I do want you all to be very careful and if you find out anything or see anything conspicuous, let me know immediately. That's all I have to say on the matter. Any questions?"

Weiss raised her hand. "Where is Professor Mizu? Is he with Port as well?"

"Yes, he was a key aspect to the trip because of his faunus attributes. With him out there, it's only a matter of time before they find something," Raiden responded. "Out of us two, Mizu is the locater, and I am the analyzer. Anymore questions?"

No one raised his or her hand.

"Okay then, on to the next subject. According to the note Professor Port left me, he wants you to write a, and I'm not making this up, ten page essay on the history of Grimm, along with their strengths and weaknesses."

The entire class groaned loudly again.

"But fuck that too. Instead, you are to write a one page, front and back, essay on what it means to be a hunter or huntress. In your own words, tell me what you think it truly means to you. And as an added bonus, if you're someone who happens to be failing this class, the more pages you complete the higher your score will be. Does that sound good?"

The class answered that with a loud cheer, causing Raiden to smile.

"That's all I have for you to do. I'm glad you were my first class. Now get started; you have until Monday to finish it and turn it in. And remember, front and back."

The students happily began working on their assignment as Raiden looked at his scroll.

"How are things on your end Mizu?"

* * *

The person in question just received the text and sent a quick reply.

"We haven't found anything yet; but we're still searching."

That's when the sound of Professor Port's voice made its way to his ears.

"Mizu my boy, I believe I've just found our first clue."

Mizu quickly sent another text.

"Never mind, Port found something; got to go."

He jumped out of the tree he stood in and landed next to the well-mannered Professor Port.

"Hmm, what do you make of this my boy?"

Port showed him his finding, making Mizu narrow his red eyes. Port's finding happened to be the exact same footprint Mizu and Raiden found. The only difference was that it's much bigger than before. Mizu kneeled in front of it and used his wolf smell to pick up a trail. Soon, his head shot up.

"I picked up the scent."

"Excellent, lead on my boy; we must make haste," Port stated. Mizu followed his nose, stopping to make sure he didn't lose the scent. Port followed close behind, assisting Mizu in dealing with a variety of 'prey' as Port called the Grimm. Soon, the two ran into an ursa major that quickly slashed it claws at Mizu, who ducked and got his hood taken off from the strong wind. He jumped back and readied his own set of slaws. Port commented on this.

"Wouldn't it be best to use your weapons?"

"I only use them if necessary," she responded.

"Such courage and tenacity; I like that!" Port stated. The ursa charged at the two, roaring angrily. Its claw made its way for Mizu again, who leapt out of the way and pressed his foot against a tree. At the right moment, he foot-planted off said tree and used the momentum to increase speed. He stuck his claws out while flaring his aura, seeing the ursa bringing its claws down as well. Mizu hit first however, and cut its head smooth off. The beast fell back and crashed to the floor, its body soon evaporating. Mizu put his hood back on, but it came off after the sudden pat on the back Port gave.

"Outstanding! Truly a courageous and tenacious hunter; that was splendid work."

"Uh, thank you; I have a lot of experience in the field," he replied.

"I can tell; now we must venture on," Port said, walking ahead. Mizu sweat dropped and followed him. The two went rest of the way without trouble, but Mizu soon lost the trail. He tried sniffing it out again, but it didn't come to him. Instead, he felt the same dark wind from before. It brushed right past him, forcing him to claw a tree down. Port quickly turned around.

"What's the problem?"

"Something's here; I can feel it," he replied. Port looked around, but couldn't feel a thing.

"I've had this feeling ever since this morning, but it always disappeared on me.

The wind brushed right past him again.

"Professor Port, get down!"

He was too slow however, and a mysterious black shadow engulfed him. Mizu watched the sinister black aura rise around the professor, who grunted in anguish and gripped his chest.

"Professor, are you okay?"

The aura suddenly erupted everywhere, kicking up a powerful gale. Mizu covered his face as his hair flowed fiercely with the wind. Once it stopped, Mizu noticed the immediate change. Port was looking at the small crater beneath him, panting vigorously. Mizu could hear grunting as his head slowly rose. The dark aura continued to rise from his being, becoming more and more frequent.

"Professor Port?"

The professor's aura exploded once more and caused another strong wind to pick up. Mizu shielded his face, but once he managed to focus, he saw Port right in front of him, swinging his weapon down. He immediately moved back, but a little too late. His jacket ripped and revealed a scratch on his shoulder. Port saw that his opponent dodged his strike and went after him.

Mizu bobbed under the hook and dove away from the smash. Port's attack caused the ground to quiver and sent a rockslide rushing towards a defenseless tree, destroying it and any other tree around it. Mizu vaulted himself up and flew into the air, back flipping onto a nearby tree branch; but it plummeted as Port chopped it down in one fell swoop. Mizu leapt back into the air and descended with a transverse slash of his claws. Port dodged it and swayed his weapon in retaliation. Mizu sidestepped out of the way, but received a cut on the cheek. Suddenly, an unknown force blew him back, but he dragged his claws against the dirt and stopped himself. He looked up, only to see Port continuing his attack. Mizu pulled out of one of Raiden's techniques and went for the leg sweep, then followed with a leg smash to the stomach, using gravity to increase speed and power. Port got the breath knocked out of him, but he was still in. Mizu jumped to his feet, and Port rose to his.

'What the hell is going on? First that dark feeling in the hall, then that large footprint, and this shadow thing came and possessed the professor.'

The possessed professor slammed his weapon into the ground, sending another rockslide towards his opponent. Mizu rushed at it and bounded straight over it. While Port was left open, Mizu hit his weapon hand and disarmed him. He then crouched, spun, and threw a kick straight up to Port's chin, lifting him off his feet. He then did a front flip and kicked Port to the ground. Before he could get back up, Mizu did another Raiden and knocked him out swiftly but gently. Upon doing so, Port started grunting as the black aura dispelled from his being and disappeared into the air. Mizu wiped the sweat from his body and regained him composure.

"Sorry professor, but you left me no choice."

Mizu pulled out his scroll and sent Professor Ozpin details on what just took place. After that, he contacted his partner.

"Mizu, what's going on?" He asked. Mizu shook his head.

"Hmm? What happened? Is everything alright?"

He nodded. "We had a little problem out here. I'll explain it when we get back."

Raiden could see the fresh marks on his partner's face.

"You've been working hard."

He nodded again. "I'll see you when we arrive."

Their call ended, and Mizu let out a tired sigh. He walked to the unconscious professor and draped Port's arm around his shoulder, hefting him up. He began walking back to Beacon, entering its campus. He also heard the whispers of students looking at them. He was about to head to the infirmary, but he realized something.

"Damn, I don't know where the infirmary is."

"I can help you find it," someone said. He heard the voice and turned to see the stoic Blake standing behind him.

"Ms. Belladonna; I appreciate the assistance. Please, lead the way," he replied. She simply nodded and guided Mizu to the infirmary. The entire trip there, neither faunus said a word; it was just a nice silent trip. Once they arrived, Mizu laid Port on one of the beds. One of the nurses thanked the 'couple' and watched them leave with a slightly blushing Mizu. Outside, the two faunuses met up with Raiden and the rest of RWBY and JNPR. The small blush disappeared on the wolf faunus.

"How did the investigation go?" Raiden asked. Mizu answered that by showing them a picture of the footprint. Raiden immediately recognized it.

"That's the same footprint we found before."

Mizu nodded. "But this one is bigger than that one."

"Apparently, but what of Professor Port? What happened to him?" Raiden questioned. Mizu explained what he saw of the shadow and how it possessed Port. Most of the explanation went out the other ear for Ruby, Jaune, and Nora, in which Weiss had to elaborate for them.

"That's all the whole thing; now we just have to identify this footprint."

Suddenly, the new professors received a message from Goodwitch saying Ozpin needs to see them. The duo said farewell, but the B and Y of RWBY followed them.

"Why are you two following us?" Raiden questioned.

"You're obviously getting canned. I am willing to beg Ozpin to let you stay. You make the boring classes more fun; and I'm dragging Blake along to help out," Yang answered.

"Yang; I highly doubt that's the case," Blake told her.

"You don't know that; we're still going," she replied. Blake only sighed and continued to be dragged by her partner. The four arrived at the headmaster's office, only to be greeted by said headmaster. Goodwitch have gone off to attend her own matters.

"Ah, Raiden and Mizu; I'm glad you're here. However, why are Ms. Xiao Long and Belladonna here with you?" Ozpin asked. Yang was the first to speak up and walked to the headmaster's desk.

"Professor Ozpin, you can't fire these two; I like my classes now and it would hurt the other students to see them go."

"Ms. Xiao Long; I was never intending to fire them in the first place," he told her.

"Oh, then why did you call them here?" Yang asked.

"If you'll let me finish, I will explain," Ozpin responded. She stopped talking.

"Okay, first off, Professor Goodwitch and I will be heading out for own investigation. Because of that, you two will fill in for her for the time being."

"Awesome, that's what I'm talking about," Raiden stated happily. Ozpin continued explaining.

"Secondly, I still want you two to investigation this strange phenomenon. According to the report Mizu sent me, this mysterious shadow has the power to possess the body of whoever it wants. That means it could've already possessed another being, and we wouldn't even know it. Finally, we all need to be more chary who you talk to; you don't know if someone is controlled.

"Got it," Raiden said with Mizu nodding in response.

"That's all I have to say; you are dismissed," Ozpin said. The four proceeded to leave.

"Oh wait one more thing I want to add. Ms. Xiao long and Belladonna; I am appointing you to help out the professors when they're out in the field. Ms. Xiao Long will assist Raiden; and Ms. Belladonna will assist Mizu. As for your classes, these two will receive your assignments from the teachers you miss. That way, you won't fall behind. Is that acceptable?"

"Not a problem; but why us though?" Yang asked. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"I have my reasons; that's all you need to know. Now off you go."

Blake needed to pull her partner out of the room to get her to stop asking questions.

"Well I guess we're partners now," Raiden said.

"Yep, I can't wait to go out investigating," Yang responded. A thought then formed in her head.

"By the way, how old are you guys? I mean you seem really young to be professors."

The two only blinked at her from the sudden inquire.

"We're both eighteen," they answered in unison.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two; I'm feeling more confident about this and hopefully you all will like it. Again, if I got anything wrong, please tell me in a review or pm. If you have any ideas or suggestions, tell me them as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will happily wait for the next one. This has been MalevolentDarkness16 and I will see you all next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_I received over 300 views for this story and I want to thank all those who are reading. I know it's not the best story, but at least give it a try. Well, I'm done begging. Here's the next chapter._

* * *

Evolution

Chapter 3: Emergence

Even with light out, the darkness still roams Remnant, its nemesis keeping it at bay, but it just uses that to gain more power. Its search still continues, never seeming to reach an end. The school day was practically over. The last class of the day was Grimm Training, Raiden liked the most. Port recovered relatively quick, saying it was the passion and desire to educate his students that kept him going, but the students wanted Raiden again. Now it was Ozpin and Goodwitch's turn to investigate, leaving Raiden and Mizu to fill in for her.

"This is so much better," Raiden stated. "I don't have to wear that suit here."

Mizu simply shook his head, which didn't go unnoticed by his partner.

"Hey don't give me that; you know how much I dislike suits."

"Ahem," someone said. The professors turned their heads to see Ruby and her partner Weiss in their 'battle skirts' and weapons strapped to them.

"Yes?" Raiden said. Weiss spoke up first.

"Don't you remember? We asked you how in the dust are you two active professors at the most prestigious school in Vale when you're only eighteen?"

"Oh yeah, it slipped my mind. Basically, we fall into the same category as Ms. Rose; we were special cases and moved up the education ladder higher than normal people. We graduated at the top of our class," Raiden explained.

"Wow, that's cool," Ruby responded.

"Where's your degree then?" Weiss questioned adamantly. The two took out their respective scrolls and showed the heiress and rose their degree. Weiss looked at them with observing eyes, making sure they're legit.

"Do you honestly think Ozpin would allow us to teach here if we weren't certified?" Raiden asked.

"He has a point you know?" Ruby agreed.

"I am merely seeing if these two are teacher worthy to be at Beacon," her partner stated. "The documents seem to be in order."

"You're really judgmental," Raiden pointed out. Weiss placed a hand on her hips.

"I am not."

Before he could retort, the bell rang for class to start. Raiden explained the situation to the students, getting a happy applause from them. Goodwitch gave them specific instructions on what to do. As they looked over it, some of the students engaged in a little friendly spar with their friends.

"Wow, she's really explicit about pairings."

Mizu nodded in agreement as Raiden called out to the students.

"Okay everyone listen up; we have instructions left by Professor Goodrich about how today will be played. There will a few matches of one-on-one combatants; and as you know, we'll evaluate you on your skills. After all the matches are done, you're free to do whatever. Now let's get started; first up, Jaune Arc vs. Cardin Winchester."

"Oh great," Jaune complained. Pyrrha patted his shoulder.

"Don't be scared Jaune, just remember our training and you'll do fine."

He let her words sink in and nodded.

"Gotcha, I'll do my best."

He walked to the center, hearing his friends cheer him on. He laughed halfheartedly after hearing Nora shout,

"Break his legs Jaune!"

Jaune stood across from the recovered Cardin.

"Well Jauney-Boy, let's get this over with."

He took out his mace while Jaune drew Crocea Mors and activated his shield. Mizu put their stats on the monitor while Raiden reminded the combatants of the rules; but before he started,

"Taking all bets guys, taking all bets," Raiden stated. Mizu immediately shook his head and sighed.

"50 Lien on Arc," one person betted.

"60 on Cardin," another wagered. No one else spoke up, but soon,

"100 on Jaune," two people wagered. The betters were the redheads, Ruby and Pyrrha. Raiden wrote the wagers down, but no one bid higher. Really, it made Jaune more nervous.

"Alright you two, whenever you're ready," Raiden told them. Cardin acted first and lunged at his opponent. Jaune readied his shield as Cardin smashed his mace down. Jaune felt the force pounding into his shield. He bashed it and pushed Cardin back, then rushed at him a simple oblique slash of his sword. His weapon clashed against Cardin's, making a loud screeching noise echo throughout the place. The nearby faunuses quickly covered their ears at the loud screech.

Jaune tried pushing his opponent, but Cardin overpowered him and staggered Jaune. Taking the opportunity, Cardin brought his mace towards Jaune's head, but he quickly dove out of the way and came up with a shield bash. He followed with a downward strike, made contact with Cardin's chest plate, and sent him plummeting to the ground, but he quickly rose to his feet and went back on the attack. The young professors watched the competitors, as Raiden let out an impressed whistle.

"Jaune certainly has skills; I remember him saying that Pyrrha was training him," he said.

"But it seems he has trouble using his aura," Mizu pointed out. The two continued evaluating, but then Mizu narrowed his eyes and looked towards the exit.

"What do you see?' His partner asked, still watching the fight. Mizu's wolf eyes gave him a clearer vision of what's taking place.

"I saw something retreat when I looked at it. I'm going to go check it out."

"Raiden nodded and bumped fists with his partner. Mizu left the room undetected, but his faunus partner saw him leave and followed. Raiden noticed her leaving and couldn't help but smirk. He focused on the match again, seeing Cardin's attack being parried by Jaune's sword and blocked again by his shield. The covered each other in bruises and marks as sweat poured down their faces. Both of their gauges leveled close to red. Jaune went on the attack and thrust his sword. Cardin deflected it and smashed his mace down for the finishing blow, but Jaune moved his shield and held his ground from the powerful smash. He successfully moved Cardin's away and slashed his chest plate once more, sending him on his back.

"That's it," Raiden announced. "Jaune brought Cardin's aura to red, making him the winner."

Some on the crowd cheered while some groaned from losing their bet. Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors and approached Cardin. He held his hand out and surprisingly, Cardin accepted it.

"Not bad Jauney-Boy; you surprised me," he said. Jaune couldn't help but chuckle.

"I owe it all to my friends; but you're still a tough competitor."

The two shook hands, earning them another round of applause. Jaune walked back to his friends, whom congratulated him on his victory.

"Nice work out there," Pyrrha said. "You see? You're getting stronger."

He dragged his fingers through his blonde hair.

"It's all because I have such a wonderful teacher."

Pyrrha blushed red with a smile across her lips, but Jaune was too oblivious to notice. He looked around and noticed a missing Blake.

"Where's Blake?"

The others looked around and noticed her absence.

"She followed Professor Mizu when he left during Jaune's match," Ren spoke up. Hearing that caused Yang to smirk.

"Oh well I'm sure she's fine then."

"What's with the smug look?" Weiss questioned. Yang tried to hide it, but she failed.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Please, we all know something is going on when you smile like that," Weiss stated. Yang pretended to look offended.

"I am hurt. You really think that?"

Pretty much everyone nodded. During their conversations, they missed the other matches seeing as neither of them was participating. Soon, the two faunuses walked back into the room. Bake walked to her friends while Mizu proceeded to his partner.

"Hey Blake, spending time with your partner I see," Yang said. She knew what the busty brawler was aiming at.

"We were merely checking the halls for any suspicious activities. We didn't see anything though."

"Does he know you're a faunus?" Ruby asked quietly reaching up to touch her bow, but was denied.

"I don't know; he probably does," she replied.

"Ahem," someone said behind them. The teams turned to see their new professors.

"Did you all hear me?" Raiden asked. "The matches are over now so you can now do whatever you like."

Ruby walked to Mizu.

"Professor Mizu, can I touch your ears, pleeease? I want to see how they feel."

She gave him her deadly puppy-dog stare, a stare that no one can resist. Raiden's first response was to start snickering, confusing the teams. He held his hand up for them not to ask. His partner looked at him, causing him to laugh harder.

"Don't look at me man, they're your ears."

Mizu looked at the puppy Ruby and sighed in defeat. He pulled off his hood and bent down for Ruby. He felt her hands gently rub his ears, causing them to twitch frequently.

"Wow, they're so soft and pretty cute. You guys have to try this," she said.

"Ooh! I want to!" Nora responded happily proceeding to pet the wolf faunus's ears.

"Aww, they're so cute."

Raiden covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, but he was losing it.

"Seriously, what the dust is wrong with you?" Weiss asked. Raiden saw the red on Mizu's cheeks and continued laughing. He didn't hold back and just laughed at his partner.

"T-T-Take a look at M-Mizu."

They did as so, and Yang quickly burst out laughing. Ruby stopped to see what's happening and smiled happily at Mizu shaking his leg and letting out a happy pant.

"He likes it when you pet his ears," Raiden pointed out. "I bet Blake likes it too."

"What?" Everyone except Ren and Nora said. Nora continued petting Mizu's ears while scratching his chin.

"You knew Blake was a faunus?" Yang asked. Raiden pointed to Mizu's ears and Blake's bow.

"They twitch all the time; and I've seen how much she likes tuna."

Nora stopped petting the professor, who quickly backed up and put his hood back on. He glared at his partner, who finally managed to stop laughing and wiped the tear from his eyes.

"Oh man, I never get tired of that."

"Can we focus on something else now?" Mizu suggested.

"Okay, okay; I'm alright now," his partner responded. He asked the teams, "So what are you all going to do?"

Nora and Yang nodded to each other.

"We challenge you," they declared. The duo just blinked at the girls.

"What?" Raiden said.

"We challenge you to a spar. After seeing your fight with Cardin, we wanted to challenge you," Yang explained.

"Who's this we?" Weiss questioned. "You two were the ones who wanted to test their abilities."

"Don't you want to see what else they can do?" Yang inquired.

"Um, we can't do that. Ozpin strictly said not to fight the students after the Cardin thing," Raiden spoke up with Mizu nodded.

"Oh come on; don't be such wimps, or is it because you don't want to lose to six whittle girls?" Yang playfully taunted.

"You do know it's practically eight on two right?" he asked back.

"Well if we're too much for you, I can see why you're scared," Yang retorted.

"Yang, they're only doing what the headmaster told them; and you want them to ignore it," Ruby pointed out.

"We'll just say it's for practice," her big sister replied.

"Why are you so set on this?" Weiss asked.

"Like Ozpin told me and Blake, I have my reasons," she said. "So, do you accept the challenge?"

The professors looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Raiden asked. Mizu thought about it and then gave his partner a short nod, making Raiden smile.

"Alright, we accept your challenge."

"Yes!" Nora exclaimed.

"However, since you quadruple our numbers, here's how we play it. If your leader's aura reaches the red zone or is down for ten seconds, then the leader's team is out. Agreed?" Raiden continued. The deal has been set, and the professors grabbed their cases. Raiden kneeled while unlocking his.

"I've been waiting to use these babies again."

Mizu unzipped his and was the first to reveal his weapons, two large shurikens with a grip in the middle. The four points had a shaded region that Mizu opened to reveal four blue dust shards. He started spinning them, showing that the points rotate freely; but the entire thing shined as if it was bathed in moonlight. Ruby's eyes began to sparkle as she resisted the urge to touch the stars. Raiden was next to reveal his weapons, a pair of dark blue gauntlets with white calligraphy patterns swirling around them. Three sharp blades extended from the top and curved at the point. Ruby's eyes sparkled brighter.

"They look so cool!"

He smirked as his partner stood beside him.

"Mizu's is called the Astral Star; and mine is Shadow Bolt."

"You copycat," Yang referred to Raiden.

"Me? What about you? I've had these babies ever since I was little," he replied.

"Same with Ember Celica," Yang said. She pounded her fists together.

"No matter, let's just get it on."

Mizu and Raiden stood back to back. RWBY faced Raiden and JNPR faced Mizu. Their stats were displayed as everyone else stood back to watch. A thirty minute countdown appeared.

"When the time hits zero, the match will be over regardless of the situation; it also means the end of class and school day. Like the battles before, the place is coated in special dust so you can fight at full potential. Now whenever you're ready," Raiden stated. Nora and Yang lunged at their respective opponents. Nora swung Manghild, and Yang threw a straight fire punch.

Raiden and Mizu could feel the other nod and cut separate ways, causing the girls to hit each other instead. Ren began firing Storm Flower, but Mizu used his shurikens free rotation to block it. Behind him, Nora came back and brought her hammer down, but was deflected by Mizu's other shuriken; however, she switched to the grenade launcher and blew Mizu away, literally. He rolled and got to his feet, only to see Jaune and Pyrrha rushing towards him. They slashed downward while Mizu leapt over them and chucked one shuriken at the duo. They readied their shields and diverted the star up, but Mizu was one step ahead and appeared in the air. He caught the star and threw both straight down.

Raiden and Yang were exchanging blows and blocking strikes. Yang ducked as Ruby jumped in the air and fired a round from Crescent Rose, but Raiden ducked in time and avoided it. He and Yang smiled at each other as the two were at eye level, but Yang threw another haymaker and that Raiden managed to roll out of the way from. Next thing he knows, he was being assaulted by many different elements. Weiss used her glyphs to propel herself forward and thrust forward, using her gained speed. Raiden blocked the stab with the wrist of his gauntlets, but he was suddenly on his back as Blake had Gambol Shroud tied around his leg. Yang took the opportunity and dove down with her fist cocked back. Ruby shifted her weapon into its sniper form and took aim. Weiss changed the dial on Myrtenaster to red.

Raiden saw the situation he was in and crossed his gauntlets, showing Mizu a smirk. He knew his partner's next move and spun his shurkiens as fast as he could. He flared his aura and stuck his stars in the ground. He did a complete three-sixty and created a circle. He nodded to his partner, who grinded his claw blades together. He too flared his aura as he let out a battle cry.

Suddenly, the audience gasped as Raiden called forth the element that matched his name. The professor unleased a large amount of electricity, sending it all around him. Mizu would be in line of fire so he placed his shurikens on the floor and resumed channeling his aura, fusing it with his stars and causing the dust inside to react. Again, the audience gasped as this time, Mizu formed an orb of water around him. JNPR watched in awe as their opponent kneeled in his barrier. However, they forgot about Raiden's element. RWBY too was surprised, so surprised that they didn't avoid the lightning and all eight students were electrocuted. Mizu's shield protected him.

'So it really came to it." He thought to himself. His partner canceled the element and rose to his now free feet. Mizu disperse his shield and proceeded to his partner.

"I think I over did it," he said. The eight slowly got back on their feet, except Nora who shot up to hers.

"That was fun! I feel all tingly inside," she stated. "Hey Ren, how do you feel?"

He groaned a little. "That was unexpected."

Raiden laughed. "Well, now you know our semblance. I have control over lightning."

"I can actually command water, but I use dust to amplify it, like in this case," Mizu explained. Yang was the first to speak.

"Well that was a thing. But we're still not…"

She stopped talking when disaster struck. The others let out a sharp gasp as they began backing away. The professors were confused as Yang saw not one, not two, not three, not four, but five strands of her blond hair falling. She cupped her hands and let the strands fall into them. She began shaking, gritting her teeth. Mizu sensed immediate danger and began backing away as well. Raiden saw him and cocked his head in even more confusion.

"RAIDEN RUN!" Ruby shouted vehemently. He turned to see her, only to be punched incredibly hard in the face by a crimson-eyed Yang.

"YOU MONSTER!" She exclaimed angrily. She punched him so hard that Raiden crashed into the wall on the other side of the room. He left a human print in the wall and slid to his butt, groaning in pain. Blood trickled down the corner of his lips and a giant bruise formed on his cheek. Mizu was just astonished at the amount of power he felt from that one punch.

"A word of advice; don't mess with Yang's hair," Ruby warned him. Said Yang approached Raiden with fire literally blazing around her. She just walked towards him as he groaned while rubbing his face.

"Holy shit that hurt. Ah, my face."

He got back on his feet, only to be punched in the gut and lose breath in his lungs. Yang didn't stop there and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up with one hand. His azure eyes met her crimson, but he suddenly smiled. Yang threw him towards the other side, making him crash into the wall again. Raiden quickly sprung to his feet and dodged another punch from the angry brawler. She left a huge dent in the wall as she kept throwing punches and fire shots. Raiden didn't meet her attacks head on and countered after blocking her fierce haymakers.

The others simply watched as the combatants went at it. Raiden used his lightning to match the brawler's raw power. He kept up with her movements and stabbed his claws, but Yang met it and both their power caused the room to shake. People had to cover their faces from the spiking elements, but the entire time, Raiden kept a smile across his lips. Yang punched forward, and Raiden pivoted while grabbing her arm. Making sure not to dig his claws into her, he used Yang's weight against her and slammed her on her back. He held her arm in a dangerous lock and slid one of his gauntlets off, finally managing to karate chop her unconscious. He released her and fell on his butt, with a relieved sigh. Soon, the timer ended, signaling the end of the match. The audience cheered as they left the room. Mizu helped his partner stand.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Phew, I was not counting on that," Raiden replied. "But yeah, I'm fine; just remind me never to do that again."

Mizu nodded.

"How long is she going to be out?" Jaune asked. Raiden shrugged.

"I had to use a lot more power to do it in one shot so it may be a while."

The professors put their weapons away as their guides remained.

"If you don't mind telling us, what exactly happened during the middle of Jaune's match?" Pyrrha asked. "Ren said that Blake left with Professor Mizu and she said you were just examining things."

Mizu nodded. "During the fight, I noticed a strange presence. However, when I saw it, it quickly disappeared. Blake and I went to check it out, but we didn't come across anything."

Nora waved her hand, wanting to be called on.

"Yes Nora?" Raiden acknowledged.

"I had this dream where it started out incredible, but then something started changing. Everything just fell apart; and next thing I know, I was awake but the feeling still remained," she explained.

"She's been having the reoccurring dreams ever since Ruby mentioned hers," Ren spoke up. The professors looked at each other.

"So far, it's happening to the girls it seems," Raiden pointed out.

"Question is though; does it all connect to that shadow?" Mizu asked.

"Do you know anything?" Jaune asked. Raiden shook his head.

"Not at the moment; we'll look into it and get back to you. In the meantime, go have fun. You have no school tomorrow so you should all relax; I know I will."

"Yay!" Nora exclaimed. "Ren, let's have a sleepover with team RWBY. It'll be so much fun."

The professors watched the sister team leave with Nora bombarding them with questions. Raiden let out a chuckle as he mostly watched JNPR.

"I don't care what JNPR says. I say they're all dating. Maybe they're just keeping it a secret."

He looked at Mizu giving a report on today's class to Goodwitch. After he finished, Raiden asked him, "By any chance, have you developed a thing for Blake?"

Mizu put his scroll away and looked at his partner.

"There is nothing going on between us. Just because she is also my partner doesn't mean something has sparked between us."

"I see," was all Raiden replied. He grabbed his case and started walking out.

"Where are you headed?" His partner asked.

"I have a blond to apologize to; you know what our moms would say at this point," he answered. Mizu nodded as a little bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Don't forget that it's the day we talk to them."

"I won't," Raiden said waving bye. Mizu gathered the last of his possessions and was about to leave; until he felt it again. He felt the shadow's coldness. However, it soon vanished and left alone; at least, that's what he thought. Suddenly, Mizu had several visions, visions that caused him to growl in pain and hold his head. He was careful not to let his claws seep into his head. He continued growling and stood on one knee.

"Professor!" Someone yelled. As soon as he heard it, the pain stopped but lingered a bit. He heard footsteps approaching and turned his head to see the bunny faunus, Velvet Scarlatina. He stood up and rubbed his head.

"Professor, are you alright? You liked you were in pain."

He nodded. "Thank you for the concern, but what are you doing in here Ms. Scarlatina?"

Her ears perked up at the question.

"Oh, I-I just needed to grab something I left behind."

"Okay then, well please hurry; I have to lock up," he said. She bowed and hurried off. Mizu leaned against the wall as he still felt that hollowness, seeing the same visions again. He shook his head to clear out the thoughts, but it didn't work. When he heard Velvet bid farewell, he proceeded out and locked up, soon heading towards his room.

'It's coming for me now.' He said to himself.

Raiden walked into the infirmary and greeted Yang, who shot him an angry glare.

"Okay I know you're pissed at me and I don't blame you, but I am willing to make it up to you," he offered. Yang thought about it, seeing no hint of fear in Raiden's eyes.

"Hmm, since tomorrow is Saturday and we're not exploring, I want you to take me out for some fun. I think that's good enough; I'm willing to lower the consequence since it's the first you've done it. Maybe you could teach me that knockout chop you like doing so much."

"Why? So you can decapitate someone's head off?" He joking asked. The two shared a quick laugh at the comment.

"It's come in handy so far; and you seem to like doing it," Yang pointed out.

"It's only to calm people down; you were ready to murder me not too long ago," he replied. Yang started stroking her blonde hair.

"A woman's hair is their treasure; and I really will murder you if it happens again."

"I'll be more careful in the future," he promised. "It is beautiful really, and I would hate to ruin such beauty."

He stretched and missed the small blush on the brawler's face.

"So, where do you want to go?"

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Just into Vale, have some fun, eat out, the works."

"Sounds fun; what time should we meet up?" Raiden asked.

"Hmm, how about noon?" Yang suggested.

"That's fine with me," he replied. "I'll be sure to make you have fun; I would be a disgrace to all men if I didn't."

She couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"I'm just gonna have to wait and see."

He proceeded to the door.

"See you tomorrow; I have some family to talk with and I don't want to make my mom and auntie angry. Believe me when I say they're scarier than you when you're angry."

They said goodbye, and Raiden hauled ass to his room. When he opened the door, Mizu was already waiting. Their room was a large lounge like room. Right now, the two stood in the living room. In the back lies their bedroom and bathroom. Off to the side was the shower room and it all came with couches and a flat screen TV.

"You were almost late," Mizu pointed out. "If they ask I'm pointing you out."

His partner scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry, I was caught up in something."

"Tell that to our parents," Mizu stated. The two grabbed their respective scrolls and sat on the couch, calling their parents. After two rings, their family showed up on the monitor.

"Hey mom, hey dad, uncle, auntie," the duo greeted. When the parents were shown, the professors' resemblance could easily be seen. Mizu and his mother looked alike while Raiden and his father were practically splitting images. Raiden mom was young woman with long brown hair, but she gave Raiden his blue orbs. Mizu's father was a tall and serious looking man. He sported the wolf ears while the mother was full human. Despite him resembling his mother, Mizu's serious demeanor comes from his father, who shared his son's eyes.

"Well if it isn't our favorite boys. How's beacon treating ya?" Raiden's father asked.

"It's great here; the students just love me," his son boasted. "Sadly, Mizu never had a class to himself yet."

"We'll I'm sure you'll do a fantastic job," Mizu's mom spoke up. "Have you had any trouble about your heritage?"

Mizu shook his head, but his mom and auntie shot him a stern glare that said 'you better tell the truth.' He switched answers and nodded truthfully.

"When we were first introduced to the students, we were challenged by the leader of one the teams. He tried exposing my ears, but Raiden suggested I just show them to everybody."

"This leader, did he hurt any of you?" Raiden's mom, Mizu's auntie asked.

"You know how deadly we are as a team. They couldn't even touch us," Raiden answered. Mizu nodded with him. The fathers took a good look at their sons and nephews, smiling when they noticed something different.

"Well, well, well, it seems our sons have some new lady friends," Raiden's father pointed out. The moms looked at their husbands and then their children with surprised expressions. Raiden chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Mizu simply averted his gaze.

"Well you see, Headmaster Ozpin insisted that we have guides and appointed two teams to help us. Those two teams happened to consist of six girls and only two guys. They're really nice people."

"And?" Raiden's father said, knowing there's more.

"Two of those girls are assigned to help us investigate when the other can't come. One happens to be a faunus as well; she works with Mizu. Mine however, almost killed me today," he continued.

"What did you do?" Raiden's mom and auntie questioned in a serious tone. Raiden flinched a little and held his hands up as if blocking a blow.

"No I swear it was an accident. It was training class and we were challenged by those two teams. So after revealing our awesome weapons, we went at it. It called for our semblance and mine unfortunately caused my female partner's hair to lose some strands. So she got pissed at me and tried to kill me; but you know how that knockout chop works."

"You owe her don't you?" His father asked. He chuckled again.

"Yeah, but turns out I scored a date with her tomorrow. All she wanted was to go out and have fun so in my eyes, it's a date."

His father clapped his hands.

"That's my boy, but don't forget what we taught you."

"I won't, but it's not what you're thinking," Raiden said.

"Oh I'm sure. So how's the investigation coming along?" Mizu's mom spoke up. The sons switched to a serious expression and filled their parents in on the mysterious happenings going around. When their parents understood everything, Mizu confessed to what happened to him. He explained his visions and the serious headache he received.

"Have you figured out this shadow's origins?" Mizu's dad finally spoke up. The sons shook their heads.

"We're still searching. So far, some people are being possessed by it and all we're finding are giant footprints. We tried matching them, but no Grimm has the same foot," Raiden explained. "I want to say we're getting close to something."

"Then keep searching; we believe that something is happening around here too. There's been many Grimm attacks recently, but now it's looking peaceful," Raiden's father told them.

"Alright, stay safe guys; we'll see you next week," his son said.

"Mizu, try to stay calm okay? Remember; Raiden is right there for you," Mizu's mom told him. He nodded.

"And Raiden," his mom called out. She smiled a joking, but serious smile.

"I expect grandbabies soon."

That line made him turn redder than a tomato. Everyone laughed at his embarrassment, even Mizu and his father laughed at him.

"It was nice seeing you two again; we're glad you are doing okay. Thanks for giving us updates; and don't be afraid let us know if you have any problems. Raiden; I'm looking at you."

He blushed again, making his family laugh again.

"Bye mom, bye dad, uncle auntie; we love you," the boys said.

"And we love you," their parents responded. The call ended, which took a long time for it was already night and the yelling that went, "Sleepover!"

They knew instantly that Nora got her wish. Raiden couldn't help but chuckle as he and his partner prepared for bed. Mizu put on special gloves so he wouldn't tear anything up or hurt himself with his claws.

"Mizu, do you still hate them?" Raiden asked looking up at the ceiling. On the bed across from him, Mizu wondered how his partner knew what he was thinking.

"Not as much as I used to. They come in handy many times, but can also be a burden. I mean, have you ever heard of a faunus having traits other than a tail or ears?"

"I've heard of tails and ears, but not claws. Then again, I say having claws is a wonderful thing. You're always protected," Raiden pointed out. Mizu let out a sigh.

"Hey."

He looked at his partner sitting up.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be friends. You could be full wolf and I still wouldn't care. Like I told you when we first met, I don't care that you're a faunus. I understand what it's like to be alone without friends; but now we have some. You have friends who you can actually trust. Friends who'll be there for; and friends who care about you. It doesn't matter who tries to take you away, I will rush out there and save you, by any means necessary. I have your back, and you have my mine. We're partners, friends, brothers, the best team in my eyes; and there's no else I'd rather have as my partner."

Mizu let his brother's word sink in. He thought back to that eventful day and smiled. He continued looking at his friend.

"Thanks Raiden; you always know what to say. And you're right; we'll always be friends and partners. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have more friends."

"Hey I'm the insane one here," Raiden said. Even Mizu had to chuckle at that one. The brothers said goodnight drifted off to sleep; however, they were unaware of the beast lurking in the shadows. Its malevolent eyes gazing at the professors, mostly set on the wolf. In a deep, dark tone, it spoke.

"Soon, soon you will remember what you've lost and take hold of it once again. Soon my pet, soon I will feed you the world."

* * *

_A/N: That's the end of this chapter guys. Not that many people reviewed the last chapter, which made me sad; only had one review and thanks to ShadowUzumaki55 for that review. Hopefully this one will be better and I'll get more reviews. I do want to thanks those who favorite this story; I really appreciate it. If there's something about this story that you don't like, then let me know and I'll see what I can do; but be nice please. Thanks, this has been MalevolentDarkness16 and I'll see you all next update._

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ I'm still getting great comments on this story. I'm glad at least people are starting to like it more. I first want to thank Anomalous Intent and Savage Sword for the great encouragement and reviews. I won't keep you waiting, so enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Evolution

Chapter 4: Uncovering

There is darkness inside everyone, but it is also because of darkness that light can be seen. Their feud still rages with sides leaning more towards the darkness. In his dreams, Mizu was reliving a past event. He was younger; less built, and was gasping heavily. For some reason, his claws were shown; but had blood dripping from them. Perspiration rushed down his face as his marks burned on his covered face.

His ear twitched, making him pivot and slash his attacking enemy with his claws. Their blood gushed out and made a puddle on the floor as a few drops landed on Mizu's face. The person hit the ground and screamed in pure agony. More enemies rushed Mizu, but he fluently took them down with livid eyes. He was completely hemmed in on all sides, but one glare at his enemies made them step back in fear. He growled at them menacingly, until someone broke through the crowd and approached Mizu, who growled even louder at the person. They held up their hands as a sign of peace and slowly proceeded towards him, talking softly to soothe the wolf; however, someone in the crowd hit the person in the back of the head and made Mizu attack them. He thrust his claws at the person's head.

"NOOOO!" Someone screamed. Mizu's eyes shot open as he blasted up. He breathed vigorously as sweat ran down his face. He noticed he was still in his room and sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream."

He looked at his claws and saw the special gloves still on.

"Mizu," he heard. His head looked up in response and saw his partner standing beside him.

"Jeez man, I've been calling you forever. Are you alright?"

Mizu looked at his hands again and shook his head. Then he looked at the mark on Raiden's neck out of the corner of his eyes.

"I see. Was it that dream again?" Raiden asked. Mizu nodded and wiped the sweat off his face. He faced his partner.

"How is that mark treating you?"

Raiden rubbed it with his hand.

"Now that you told me, it's starting to burn a little."

Mizu let out another sigh. He got out of bed and stretched.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll see you later."

The two bumped fists as the faunus headed out. Raiden continued rubbing his neck.

"I could use some fresh air too."

He opened the door, only to see Blake strolling by.

"Good morning professor," she greeted.

"Raiden; only in classes are you to add professor. Other than that, just call me Raiden," he told her. She nodded and noticed his actions.

"Did you not sleep well?"

"Huh? Oh, no it was blissful really. I was just reminded of an old scar and now it's starting to burn again," he replied. "So how was your sleepover?"

Blake shrugged. "Pretty fun; we mostly played truth or dare. Yang can come up with the weirdest things."

"Did she mention we had a date today?" Raiden asked. Blake just stared at him.

"Well in my eyes it's a date; but I suppose a more appropriate term should be outing."

"She didn't mention it," Blake responded with a shake of her head.

"Ah, well I'll see you later then. I need to clear my head," he told her. She nodded, but before he left, he asked one more question.

"Before I go, let me ask you; have you developed a thing for Mizu?"

The question didn't even faze her, nor did she show any signs of red.

"I have no romantic feelings for your partner, but I do say he's my friend."

"Okay, I just wanted to know how you felt. See ya later," Raiden responded.

He left the cat faunus behind, who turned to walk away; however, she held back the fact that her heart raced a little after hearing the question. There was still no red on her face, but she could feel her heart beat faster a little. What she didn't know was that Raiden wore an all-knowing smile on his lips.

"Nice try Blake, but you have to get up really early in the morning to fool me."

* * *

On the roofs, Mizu sat watching the sun slowly rise over the horizon. He tried not to think back to his dream, but one look at his claws made a vision instantly play through his mind of that day. Unintentionally, he growled, but shook the thought away.

"Shit, why is this happening to me?"

Suddenly, his ears twitched at someone's presence and he took a whiff of air. He immediately recognized the scent.

"What are you doing here Jaune?"

On cue, the blonde knight walked out in his combat armor.

"Professor, I didn't think anyone was here."

Mizu continued watching the sunrise.

"It's fine; and Raiden said to only call us professors during classes."

"Sorry, I forgot. So what are you doing up here?" Jaune asked.

"I was getting some fresh air that's all," the wolf faunus responded. "What about you?"

"Oh, this is usually where Pyrrha and I train at and I just wanted to get in a few warm ups," he answered. Jaune proceeded closer.

"It's very peaceful here don't you think?"

Mizu only nodded. Jaune scratched his head at the sudden silence.

"So um, how do you like Beacon?"

"It's great, despite some of the stares I receive from people," Mizu said.

"Because of your faunus heritage?" Jaune asked, knowing the answer either way. Mizu nodded.

"I'm already used to it so I really don't care."

"Has anyone tired giving you trouble?" The blonde knight asked, wanting to hear more.

"Lots of times, but I just end up ignoring them. I'm confident in my abilities to take down someone who tries anything, but I'm also respecting Ozpin's rules about fighting the students."

Jaune laughed a little.

"With our match yesterday, I can see that. How long have you been training?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that only close friends can learn my story," Mizu denied. "Raiden knows, but he'll only tell you the same thing."

"I see," Jaune replied. "I can understand though. You don't want just anybody to know about you because you might not be able to trust them."

"Right on the nose," the professor answered back. "By the way, how is Nora? Has she dreamt that same dream?"

"According to Ren, not this time. Have you figured out something?" Jaune asked back. Mizu gathered his thoughts.

"Judging by the data Raiden and I have uncovered, the only people we know to have made contact with whatever this shadow are the more happy-go-lucky people, like Nora and Ruby. Professor Port would constitute as the more enthusiastic person."

"So you're saying that the targets so far have been the very happy people. That means the next target would be…oh no," Jaune said coming to realization. "What should we do?"

"Nothing," Mizu bluntly stated. The blonde knight gave him a confused look.

"Nothing?"

Mizu nodded. "There's nothing to worry about; it's all good."

Jaune still gave him a confused look.

* * *

In the training room, Raiden was going up against some of the practice drones. The several people watching watched in awe as the professor took on a horde of Ursa and Beowolves. The drones surrounded him, but he smiled as he thrust his claw gauntlets into the ground. With a battle cry, he used his semblance and made a power electric blast, shocking and the short-circuiting the drones. Multiple explosions went off as machinery and parts flew everywhere.

After doing some more training, he unequipped his gauntlets and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He checked the time and headed towards his room to prepare. He rubbed his neck once more.

"I hope Mizu is doing okay."

He kept walking; but he soon felt the hairs on his neck stand. He readied himself by slowly re-equipping his gauntlets. Once it was close enough, he turned and struck, but he stopped his attack after seeing it was Yang, who brought Ember Celica to life and put up her defense.

"Whoa, whoa! What's your problem?"

Raiden pulled back.

"Sorry Yang; I honestly didn't know it was you. Please don't sneak up on me; I get very defensive as you just plainly saw. Again, I'm sorry about that."

"Did you not get enough sleep or something? I saw you rubbing your neck," she pointed out.

"So, I slept like a log," he replied. "I'm just a little stressful about all these strange happenings."

"Oh, well then maybe our date will unwind you," Yang said. Raiden chuckled.

"So you thought it was a date too. I'm surprised you're still up for it."

"You still owe me for ruining my precious hair," she replied.

"I said I was sorry," Raiden stated.

"Sorry isn't good enough," she retorted. The two continued laughing as the rest of their allies came into view.

"Raiden, Headmaster Ozpin just messaged me. He wants to see us to discuss his findings in the Emerald Forest," Mizu told him.

"Yeah okay, Yang meet me at the statue," he replied.

"See you soon," she said with a wave goodbye. The eight watched the partners leave.

"Yang, what did he mean by meet him at the statue?" Ruby asked.

"Oh nothing, just the meeting place for our date," she answered.

"What?" The R and W said in surprise.

"A date? When was this established?" Weiss questioned.

"Since yesterday after he came to see me in the infirmary. But what's the big deal? You act as though I've done something wrong," she explained.

"This is wrong! They are out teachers; and a relationship between teacher and student is strictly indecent and forbidden," the heiress stated.

"They're still teenagers as well don't forget that so there's no harm in it," Yang pointed out.

"There's plenty harm," Weiss retorted. While the two continued arguing, the professors made it to the headmaster's office.

"Good morning you two," Ozpin greeted. The two nodded back in response.

"Like I told Professor Mizu, during my investigation with Goodwitch, we came across this object. We believe it came from the beast that's been making the footprints. Right now, Goodwitch is analyzing it. We'll notify you when we find out something."

"Yes sir," they guys replied.

"Now onto something else; have you figured out more on this shadow entity?" Ozpin asked. Mizu spoke up first.

"According to our data, this shadow so far has made contact with the more happy and enthusiastic people like Professor Port for instance. Ms. Rose and Valkyrie have felt this being in their dreams so that's another connection."

Raiden continued the analysis.

"As for the creature itself, we believe that the beast we keep finding footprints of is the origin of this shadow; and it seems to be growing stronger."

"I see. Then we must work faster if that's the case. I fear that the safety of everyone is in jeopardy," the headmaster told the professors. "I want you two to continue your search. Let me know if you uncover something else.

"We'll get to work on it," Raiden responded. The two left the office and headed to somewhere else.

"What do you think Mizu?"

He shrugged.

"Me either, but Ozpin is right. We must work faster; I feel like we're getting to the end. Mizu; I think we need to look into something deeper. Maybe one of the books in the library can help us out."

"Probably," Mizu responded. "I'll look through some and see if I can find something."

Raiden nodded back. "I'll keep my eyes open for anything suspicious."

"Agreed," his partner complied. They went separate ways to tend to their own tasks. Mizu looked over his scroll to check for any assignments from other professors.

"Mizu," someone called out to him. He didn't turn, but sniffed them out instead and recognized the scent.

"Team RWBY, how can I help you?"

On cue, R,W, and B appeared beside him.

"Where are you headed?" Ruby asked him.

"I'm going to the library to do some research," he replied still looking at his scroll.

"Oh, so are we. Let's go together," the young redhead suggested. Mizu simply nodded and joined the girls.

"So how are you enjoying Beacon?"

"I like it here; it definitely lives up to its name. The students are really something, but a few tend to look at me the wrong way," he answered.

"Because of the faunus heritage?" Weiss questioned. He nodded.

"I don't care really. The only class I teach practically is training so Raiden's the one who deals with them. And so far, everyone seems to love him."

"You should see him; it's very fun having him teach. But I'm sure the other students will open up to you eventually," Ruby spoke up.

"No I mean the only class I will teach is training. Other than that, I will most likely always be out in the field," Mizu explained, his eyes still on his scroll.

"What are you doing?" the heiress asked.

"I'm checking to see if Raiden and I have any days we need to fill in. I want to know beforehand so I'm checking it now," he answered. Weiss placed her hands on her hips.

"So your partner left you to check his assignments."

"No," was all he replied. "Since most of it involves Raiden, I check it for him so he won't be overwhelmed when it's time. That way he can prepare properly."

"That's admirable; at least you play the part like a professor should," Weiss commented.

"Thanks I guess; and may I assume that you three are studying for Professor Oobleck's test coming up?" Her professor asked.

"Ruby and I are; Blake just wanted somewhere quiet to go," the heiress responded. Ruby pouted.

"But I don't want to study."

"No complaining; a leader must be ready for anything. I am going to help you study and that's that," her partner stated. She dragged her leader the rest of the way while the two faunuses watched. Inside the library, Weiss stacked book after book in front of her depressed leader. The faunus partners moved away to let the girls concentrate. Blake read her favorite 'Ninjas of Love' story while Mizu searched the collection to find one he needed. Pretty soon, he came across a book titled 'Dragonis' It wasn't the title that caught his attention; rather, the image that was displayed on the cover. Aside from the picture, it had a pair of wicked red eyes that gave Mizu a strange feeling. It felt as though the picture was talking to him, chanting some incoherent language. Suddenly, his own red eyes started glowing as he stared at the book. Once he realized what happened, he swiftly shook his head and cleared his thoughts as his eyes returned to normal.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?"

He took the book and sat across from Blake. He read the first page with intense focus.

_No one knows where it came from, or why it's here. But all they know is that wherever it goes, destruction follows. As it scours the world, it leaves behind a trail of death. Fire spreads and darkness eclipses the Earth, plunging it into eternal night. However, that's not the end of it. Along with this mysterious beast, beings of the night also surface. One look at them will kill a person; and that's exactly what they did. These creatures mercilessly attack any and everything that crosses their path. The land began to crumple and break apart as everyone retreated to find shelter; but as everyone hid, many lives have been taken. As the path of destruction approaches, so does a new era…an era, of darkness._

Mizu closed the book and contemplated on what he just read. He saw Blake looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yes Blake?"

"You're really into that book. Did it help you figure out something?" She asked back. Mizu reopened it and took notes as he continued reading.

"I believe it will help, but I have to read deeper into it."

She watched him work before going back to her own book.

* * *

In Vale, Raiden and Yang explored the city, going out to eat, catching a movie, and taking a stroll to see the sightings. Now the two are sitting in the park around a fountain.

"If you want to know my knockout-chop, then you need to know how the body works," Raiden said. Yang laughed a bit.

"I don't think that's a problem."

"Oh really? Then tell me how many pressure points total are in a human being," her date demanded. She thought about it, but didn't know the answer.

"Um well, I'm going to say…seventy-two?"

"There are over three hundred pressure points in a human being. A hundred and eight are vital points and thirty-six of them are deadly. Out of those thirty-six, ten are the most deadly and the remaining seventy-two are lethal," Raiden explained matter-of-factly. "And I happen to know where they're all located."

"And what does that have to do with karate chopping someone to sleep?" She questioned.

"You need to know where each point is located to hit it. Even missing by a centimeter will cancel the effect. You have to be dead right," he told her.

"Did it take you long to learn them?" Yang asked.

"Oh yeah, it took me a very long time. It was my father who taught me. I learned everything from him," Raiden responded.

"That's awesome. Tell me more," she requested. Raiden laughed and wiggled his finger.

"Sorry, but if you want to know my story, you'll need to obtain my complete and utter trust."

"So you don't trust me?" Yang asked pretending to be hurt.

"No I trust you; just not enough to tell you my story," he clarified. "There are exceptions though."

She listened more intensely.

"Besides family members and relatives, you must either be my or Mizu's close friend, girlfriend, or anything of higher partnership."

She couldn't help but giggle at the last choices.

"Why those last choices?"

He smiled back at her.

"That's what our family decided on. You must be very close to know our past."

He hopped up and held out his hand for her to stand. The two resumed their stroll around town as they continued their conversation.

"So what can you tell me?" Yang asked. He stroked his chin.

"I can tell you about Shadow Bolt."

"I'm listening," she replied.

"You know how Mizu has an unnatural set of claws?" Raiden asked. She nodded yes in response.

"I really like them and wished I had a pair of my own. My family apparently knew I liked them so they made me a pair of gauntlets for my birthday. I was so happy and never left without them. Unfortunately, I couldn't fit them anymore at one point; but that didn't stop me. My father, uncle, and I made a better version of the gauntlets, which are you saw the other day. They made the designs and shapes; I just added my own mechanisms, like how Ruby's scythe can change forms. One of the mechanisms will lock the gauntlets on my hands for better control. I'm the only one who can take them off now. The other mechanism is my trump card."

"And what does it do?" Yang questioned.

"That ties to the whole close partnership thing so I can't tell you," he replied. She groaned irritably.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it goes. If you knew my story, you'll see why I'm doing this."

"Still though, we are technically partners so that means I am entitled to know your secret," Yang pointed out.

"Nice try, but the rule still stands. This was all established by Mizu and my parents," the lightning user retorted. Their stroll continued as the two steadily got to know each other better; but as they talked, someone was following close behind them. Little did the person know; Raiden was aware of their presence.

"So Yang, are you having fun?"

She smiled. "I am actually. It's been very fun. We should do this again sometime. Maybe I'll have that chop ready."

Raiden chuckled at her.

"You still have much to learn before you can master it. You first need to learn the other two hundred and seventy-seven pressure points."

Her mouth dropped. "No way, you can't just tell me, please?"

"Well that depends; you can only use it for self-defense and will have to learn the most vital points to utilize the entire damage."

"Deal," she immediately agreed. Raiden led her to a secluded area to give avoid any stares, but to also lead their stalker into the opening.

"Alright, I'll explain this slowly. First, I need to make contact with the point, so do you mind?"

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself," she stated.

"You have my word," he vowed. She nodded and felt his hand gently touch the side of her neck. He pointed to the same point on his neck.

"The point for the chop is right here in your neck. Now, this is one of the most vital areas. It takes a lot of skill to hit and is difficult to master. You must be extremely accurate and use enough force. You don't want to be too soft, but at the same, you don't want to be too rough."

"What happens if you're too soft?" She asked curiously. Raiden pulled his hand away.

"If you're too soft, it won't work and you'll risk causing unintentional damage. If you're too hard, you'll basically kill the person. When I knocked you out, I had to use more force than normal to get the full effect. But for Ruby, again, I apologize for doing that; but I didn't need that much since she's more fragile."

Yang frowned and crossed her arms.

"I should hit you for that too."

He scratched his cheek.

"I had my reasons, but anyway, that's the whole gist of it. Do you understand it now?"

"Loud and clear," she replied. "But it sounds way more complicated than you make it sound."

He laughed. "I had to learn a lot more than what I just told you. But in the end, it was worth it. I can subdue people with ease; and it apparently earned me a date with one of the hottest girls in Beacon."

Yang blushed at his complement, which didn't go unnoticed by Raiden, who smiled to himself.

"By the way, why did you bring to such a secluded place just to tell me all this. You're not going to do any funny business are you?" Yang asked with a stern glare. Raiden laughed again.

"I'm not like that; I would never do such a thing. I did this so people wouldn't stare at us; and to lead our stalker out."

He turned to let her look and both saw a young man with medium length black hair wearing a black shirt and jeans approaching them. His gaze focused primarily on Raiden.

"Raiden Matsumura, it's not surprising that you noticed me."

"Who are you? Why have you confronted us?" He interrogated.

"Such cliché questions," the young man responded. "My name is none of your business; however, why I'm here is merely to test your skills."

"So you followed us all this way just to fight me. That sounds suspicious to me. Did someone put you up to this?" Raiden questioned. The guy kept a straight face.

"Nice observation, but completely wrong."

"Huh?" The couple said.

"No one put me up this. I am doing this entirely out of my own free will," he stated. Raiden crossed his arms.

"Either way, I'm afraid I will have to decline. I am a teacher at Beacon and don't want to tarnish anything by fighting a random person."

He slowly reached behind him and pressed record on his scroll. Yang was the only one to notice. The mystery man on the other hand, began channeling his aura. The two gasped, but Raiden was the most surprised as he witnessed the man's dark aura flowing around him.

"No way, your aura is pure black," he pointed out.

"What the hell? Why is his aura so dark?" Yang asked the professor.

"I see that you're surprised. Not everyone has an aura of pure darkness," the guy said. "Please reconsider; I would hate to resort to hurting someone to make you fight me."

His eyes set upon Yang.

"Maybe hurting your girlfriend will make you more subjective."

"Raiden, who is this guy?" Yang asked.

"This is the one Mizu has been getting strange feelings from," he answered. "So we finally meet face to face."

The guy entered a fighting stance.

"Enough talk, let's go."

"Yang, grab my scroll and keep the recording going. Don't miss a single dialogue," Raiden whispered to her.

"Gotcha," she whispered back.

"And sorry about the sudden change in plans. I'll make it up to you another time," he promised. She smiled back at him and grasped his scroll.

"I'll hold you to it."

He stepped forward and faced the mystery man, adopting his fighting stance.

* * *

Back at Beacon, Mizu just finished the strange book and looked at the notes he compiled.

"Wow, that's a lot of notes," Ruby commented. "It's all so neat and organized. Kinda reminds me of Weiss."

"I am a serious note taker. My eyes can pinpoint the most crucial facts and I can compose enough of those facts to make the best notes. Many people accused me of cheating, but they never worked as hard as me," he explained. He continued looking through his notes until he found the pieces he needed. He laid them out for the girls to see.

"The book I just finished reading told a story about a beast who plunged the world into interminable darkness and had a battalion of monsters at its command. The book did give a description of the beast; however, for some reason, details about it were missing so I had to salvage what it gave me. It said, 'The feet of this monster dug into the Earth as their razor shard talons made tracks. The lone talon on the backs gave it that prehistoric perception.' Now, do you remember that footprint I found with Professor Port?"

The three nodded, just as soon as they came to realization.

"The description matches the picture," Weiss stated.

"Precisely," Mizu responded.

"So does that mean the monster in that book is the same beast that created the footprints?" Ruby asked. Mizu sighed as he scratched his chin.

"I don't know about that, but it might be possible. Theoretically speaking, the beast dispelled 'creatures of the dark' as it roamed the land. All they did was destroy without mercy, much like the Grimm. Now keep in mind that there are absolutely no records of where the Grimm came from, just like how no one knew where this monster came from. Knowing that, factor in the recent Grimm behavior and paranormal activities happening now."

"Where are you going with this?" Weiss asked.

"I need to wait for Raiden to return. If my theory is correct, he needs to be here with his findings to make it complete," he responded. "In the meantime, Ruby and Weiss, bring JNPR here if you would please. Ruby and Nora may help my theory as well, or another I have been testing. Now go."

"Right," the young rose responded, miraculously disappearing in a trail of rose petals. Weiss quickly followed and left the faunuses behind.

"So what do you think it is?" Blake asked. Mizu re-read his notes.

"If my hypothesis is correct, then the beast in this book is exactly the same as the one leaving behind the tracks. If I can figure out more about it then I can trace it back to the source. I will tell you this; in the book, it explained how the monster had a right hand soldier. It was many times stronger than the other creatures. It wasn't as big, but it was smarter, faster, stronger, and more vicious. It was also the only one besides their creator that could speak like we can. It guided its inferiors to hit the more crucial parts of the world."

"What did it look like?" The cat faunus asked back. He groaned.

"That's the thing; any descriptions of these monsters are either missing or incomplete. This one in particular has nothing to offer and I couldn't salvage any info to make it work. I don't get it though, why is there no evidence about it?"

Blake thought about it.

"Maybe someone purposely tore it out so nobody would find out."

"That does make a lot of sense, but what could they hope to hide?" Mizu pondered. He then thought back to when he first laid eyes on the book and the effect it had on him. Blake shrugged her shoulders as her partner went back to his notes. He could still see Blake looking at him, which confused her the most. She didn't know why she kept staring, but felt as though she had to know something as well.

"What's the matter Blake? Do you have a lot on your mind? You've been staring at me a lot; it's not like you to stare," Mizu told her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine; just thinking."

"Ah, would you like to talk about it? I'm a great listener; and I'd hate for something to be bothering you," he responded. She gasped softly at his response and stared even more.

"Actually, there is something I would like to ask you."

"Go ahead," he replied still going over his notes and marking the even more crucial parts.

"Were you ever part of the White Fang?" Blake blurted out.

"No," bluntly stated Mizu. "I was never part of the White Fang, but since you asked me, I'm assuming that you were."

She was expecting the quick reply and chose her next words carefully.

"I was; but not anymore."

"I see. So what happened?" Mizu asked.

"I decided to devout my power into becoming a huntress so that I can actually help people, not bring fear into them," she responded. Mizu stopped writing all of a sudden. Blake caught that and looked at him.

"So you wanted to help people; I wish I had that insight when I was little. Things may have turned out differently," he spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked in confusion.

"Sorry, but like I told Jaune this morning, you must be a very close friend to learn my past. Raiden and my parents are strict about that, but they added the exceptions of family, girlfriends, and/or any other close partnerships," he answered with a slight blush at the last explanation. She nodded her head, but felt a smile tug at her lips at the slightly embarrassed Mizu, who saw her smiling at him. He too smiled.

"You have a very beautiful smile."

She blushed red and let out a soft gasp by the sudden choice of words. She averted her gaze as the place returned to silence. However, a panicking Ruby burst through the doors and slammed her hands on the table to alert her professor and teammate.

"Professor, we have a problem."

"Hold on Ruby, tell me what happened," he soothed. She caught her breath.

"MeandWeisswenttofetchtheotherslikeyoutoldusbutwhenwegottherewesawNoralettingoutthisdarkauraandattackedtheothers," she stated faster than she can run. Mizu was dumbstruck.

"Say that again, but slowly."

She calmed her breathing.

"It's Nora; she's been possessed."

* * *

_**A/N: **__And that will do it for this chapter. I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think a review. This has been MalevolentDarkness16, and I will see you all next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__Still going strong guys; I first would like thank everyone who has made this story their favorite and are following it; I hope this chapter will be to your liking. Another thing is, school is finally out and I will be uploading this chapter along with my other chapter for Heart of Shadows. If you haven't read it, please do. Now let's begin._

* * *

Evolution

Chapter 5: Progression

BOFF!BOFF!BOMP! Raiden blocked a punch from the mysterious man. He retaliated with his own while throwing a low kick. His opponent ducked and grabbed his leg.

"Not bad, predicting my next move and immediately counter attacking. I guess you're as strong as I expected, but I'm still disappointed," he taunted while releasing his adversary's leg. Raiden stepped back.

"You are indeed strong, but not strong enough for me."

"Are you trying to throw me off or something?" Raiden questioned.

"No, I am merely stating facts; and it seems you are not the one I'm looking for after all," he responded. All of a sudden, he began surging his dark aura to high levels. The ground started shaking as the pavement crumbled and small pieces began rising. He crossed his arms and took a firm stance.

"Say goodbye."

He uncrossed his arms and released a large amount of aura that engulfed everything within range.

"Yang look out!" Raiden yelled shielding her while surging his aura. They too were engulfed as a vehement explosion erupted. Civilians ran for cover, but some weren't so lucky and got caught in the explosion. Once everything was normal again, the mysterious man was nowhere to be seen. Many close buildings were demolished, as people lay unconscious on the ground. Fire crackled in the distance while citizens helped those who were trapped under debris. Still in the same place, Yang managed to open her eyes and felt something heavy resting on top of her. She pushed some of the debris away and looked down, her eyes widening at Raiden lying unconsciously above her. Blood filtered down the side of his face, causing the busty blonde to panic a little. She then noticed that she was completely unscathed. She gently shook her date.

"Raiden, Raiden are you okay? Say something, please," she begged. After a while, Raiden finally groaned as he held his head. He opened an eye and found his blonde partner.

"Ugh, Yang, are you hurt?"

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Monty Oum you're alright. I'm fine, but what about you?"

"I've had worse, but I'm alright," he replied. Raiden attempted to stand, but it backfired as his leg sent a painful shock through him the moment pressure was applied. He grunted in pain and fell to one knee.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked in concern.

"No, my leg, it's broken," he told her.

"Oh man, can you walk?" She asked back. He shook his head no while his aura worked on fixing it.

"It's broken pretty bad."

"Then here, let me help you," she responded and draped his arm around her shoulder. She gently rose to her feet.

"Thanks," Raiden said. They started walking out of the alleyway.

"I should be thanking you. If you hadn't shielded me, I would probably be in a much more painful condition. Thank you," Yang responded. Raiden chuckled softly.

"I'd do it again too. I won't anything happen to you."

She looked at the ground with a small blush on her cheeks and happy smile tugging at her lips. They saw the damages the man created, feeling a strand of guilt pulling at them; especially Raiden. They sat in the park again for Raiden to rest.

"How's your leg?" Yang asked.

"My aura is still working on it. It's sore but bearable," he answered.

"That's good. So who was that guy?" the brawler asked. "You said he's the one Mizu have been getting strange vibes from."

Raiden nodded. "There's no doubt in my mind that he is. Did you catch everything on the scroll?"

She took it out, but it showed cracks here and there.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay; you're safe at least," he replied accepting his tablet. He caught the smile on her face as he replayed the recording. They captured everything that was said; but there was something that caught the lightning user's attention.

"There has to be another reason for you wanting to fight me. What is it?" He asked in the recording.

"It is of no business of yours. I am merely searching for powerful adversaries; and soon, I'll find that person I'm looking for. There is no one you can trust in this world," the man responded. Raiden paused the recording and looked to Yang.

"Did you catch that?"

"Yeah, but what does it mean?" She asked back.

"Let's see, there is no one you can trust. That's what he said; but that's also what Ozpin told us about the shadow. The only question that matters is; who is the person he's searching for?" He pondered. He then came to realization, which picked up on.

"What? Did you figure out something?"

"Do you recall how that shadow can possess anybody it wants and how that person emits a dark and sinister aura?" He asked back. Yang nodded.

"That man had a pure dark aura, which is mostly common in those with dark hearts or something like that."

"What are you getting at?" Yang asked confused.

"I'll explain later; we first need to get back to Beacon and tell the others what happened," the lightning professor responded. He hopped off the bench with his now healed leg and grabbed Yang's hand, dragging her along with him. Her face began blushing again and her heart raced a bit.

"Sorry for dragging you, but we can't waste any time."

Yang smiled as she gripped his hand tighter. They reached a dust plane ready for Beacon.

* * *

At said place, Mizu and Blake followed Ruby to where JNPR was. They burst through the entrance to the training room and were surprised to see craters in multiple places. Machine parts were scattered everywhere and the ground was trembling with intense tremors. Ruby pointed out her sister team and the Faunus pair saw J and P on the defensive, using their shields together to defend against hammer smashes. R leapt over them and fired a round from his Storm Flower; however, the N of the team swatted them away and brought her hammer down on him. Jaune stepped in and blocked the attack with his shield, nearly crumbling under the pressure.

Mizu looked at Ruby. "I thought you said something was wrong. They're just sparing to me."

"Something is wrong," Weiss spoke up as she walked to the professor. "Nora is not her normal self. She was emanating this dark aura and started attacking her team. Last time I checked Nora has no such color aura and wouldn't try killing her teammates, no matter how hyper she is."

The aura thing caught the wolf's attention.

"Did you say dark aura?"

"Yes," the heiress answered.

"Has she become quieter and more destructive?" Mizu asked back. Again, the heiress nodded. Mizu grasped his scroll.

"We need to call Raiden so he can subdue her. We have to calm her down before something else happens, until he arrives, we need to hold her down."

He sent the message and looked towards the heiress.

"I'm guessing freezing her didn't work."

"She set herself free every time I try," she replied. He looked at the possessed Nora.

"That shadow is controlling her, making her more aggressive and altering her mind. She won't hesitate to attack anything that stands in her way. The only way I know that can get rid of it is to knock her out, which Raiden knows best. He can subdue her, but we have to make it easier for him."

"Right," the three girls stated. However, Nora was above them and swung her hammer down ferociously. The attack was met by Crescent Rose, but its wielder couldn't stand up to the raw power and was blown back. Nora, who switched her hammer to its grenade mode, smashed the ground and caused pink explosion to go off. The rest of RWBY were blown away as well, but JNPR rushed to their aid. The two leaders spoke to the wolf Faunus.

"Professor, how do we stop her?" The blonde knight asked.

"Like I told the others, we need to knock her out. When it happened to Professor Port, the shadow was dispelled. So if the same thing happens to Nora, we should be able to remove it. Thing is; Raiden is the only person I know that can do it without trouble. I'm nowhere close to his level," he explained.

"What about Ren?" Jaune asked. Mizu rubbed his chin.

"Does he know a lot about pressure points?"

The blonde swordsman nodded.

"He explained a little about it. I'll go get him."

The knight left and the magenta haired martial artist took his place.

"Yes sir?"

"Ren, by any chance, are you good at targeting pressure points?" the wolf asked.

"There's a fifty-fifty chance of me hitting it," he responded.

"Hmm, fifty-fifty huh; do you want to take that risk and knockout Nora?" Mizu questioned. Ren shook his head.

"Not when it comes to Nora."

"I see. Then we'll just have to wait for Raiden to arrive. But first let me ask you something; you know Nora the most so I want to know if you picked up anything different about her. And if so, when did it all start?" the wolf inquired. Ren thought back to when she was having those dreams.

"She isn't as hyper as she normally is; she's more quiet and less enthusiastic. I believe this all started after Ruby told us about her nightmare. I saw something in Nora eyes, something that doesn't belong there."

Mizu pieced more of it together.

"How about the rest? Have they been acting differently?"

He shook his head.

"Jaune and Pyrrha are still the same; it's only Nora that's changed."

"Only Nora; that makes the category speed and now power. Maybe that's it," Mizu hypothesized. "Ren, you better get back in there. The more opponents she faces the easier it will be to wear her down."

He nodded and joined the fight. Mizu thought about his current evidence and tried piecing the last pieces together.

"Professor!" The students yelled. He snapped out of his train of thoughts and saw Nora charging at him. He leapt over her swing and dove away from her smash. Mizu could feel her increased power and aggressiveness. He then took notice of the dark aura rising from her. Nora prepared for another slam, until Jaune and Pyrrha intervened and blocked the attack with their shields. The hammer rested on the shields; but Nora smirks and activated the grenade launcher, blowing the duo away.

She seemed to favor Mizu more as she went after him, swinging her hammer in devastating successions. He thought twice before trying to face her destructive power head on. He slid under another swing and tripped her off her feet, but she quickly recovered and brought her hammer down like an axe. A trail of rose petals zoomed on by and carried the wolf Faunus off.

"Phew, thanks Ruby; that would've been disastrous."

"When is Professor Matsumura supposed to be here?" The taller redhead asked.

His ears twitched.

"Right, about…NOW!"

Right on cue, the doors burst open and the lightning teacher flew in and launched a punch at the possessed Nora, who swung her weapon like a bat and met the attack. Her power crushed his and threw him back. He landed in crouch position, as Yang flew over him with Ember Celica blazing. Nora's last attack left her wide open so she flared her aura as her defense. The attack bounced off, but Nora slid back. Taking the chance, Raiden rushed in and delivered a chop straight to her neck. Using the right power and hitting the target dead on, he successfully knocked her. She fell to the ground with a loud thud and started squirming as the dark aura channeled around her and vanished into the air. Ren rushed to her and lifted her up.

"That's, how it's done," Raiden stated. He turned to the others.

"Sorry I'm late; there was trouble in the city."

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"I think we should take Nora to the infirmary first," Ren suggested. The professors were reluctant to go, mostly because the nurse always glare at them for knocking out the patients, but complied anyway. Like the last times, the nurse glared at them; especially Raiden, and walked away with an aggravated sigh. Ren tucked Nora in one of the beds.

"Maybe if you stopped knocking people out, the nurse wouldn't hate you," Weiss stated.

"I can't help that," Raiden responded. "Anyway, let's get down to business."

Raiden explained to the group what happened in Vale while Mizu presented his findings. Raiden played the recording as Mizu took notes. After compiling the data, the duo presented the facts.

"Okay, here's what we got. The only people we know who were affected by this shadow creature are Ruby, Nora, and Professor Port. Those are the only people we know. According to Raiden, there's someone out there giving off the same feeling as this shadow and emits the exact same aura," Mizu started.

"That could mean that the two are connected in a way. Now picture this, the people we mentioned are the more happy and enthusiastic people; Nora being a prime example. The man Yang and I met said her was looking for someone. That someone has to be able to provide certain requirements. From what Mizu told us, the chosen people so far have possessed speed; Ruby. And power; Port and Nora; going by that, the next attribute would probably be defense. Someone who is a total…tank," Raiden continued as his sights focused on the blonde knight. Everyone else did the same and realized what the professor was saying.

"Hold on, you're saying I might be next?" Jaune asked.

"It's a possibility. Besides Yang and Pyrrha, Nora is the powerhouse in the group. Ruby is the fastest and the only attributes left are evasiveness, power and attack are basically the same, and defense. The best evaders are Blake, Ren, and Mizu. Weiss has the perfect balance and doesn't excel in one attribute; however, you Jaune have more defense than your team and sister team combined. That vast amount of aura you possess is a dead give away," the lightning professor answered. "Instead of taking over someone that's skilled in evading, it would be easier to control someone who isn't as skilled, but is harder to take down."

"He's right Jaune; you might be its next target. If that's the case, it may use you to possess the others," his partner added.

"Okay, so say I am the next target; what do you suppose I do?" the blonde knight curiously. A light bulb appeared above Raiden.

"The field."

"Huh?" Everyone except Mizu said.

"Do you all remember the first day we came here, Yang threw that knife at me, but I caught it so easily?" Raiden asked. They nodded.

"When that happened, I had an aura field activated around Mizu and I. Basic definition; a field that alerts the user when something crosses through; however, it's up to the user to react. In other words, Spidey Senses."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Jaune inquired.

"I'm going to show you how do to it. That way, should anything come for you, you'll be alerted without being on guard; you're aura will do everything for you. You could be sleeping and your aura will still alert you," he responded. Mouths opened agape.

"You can teach someone how to manipulate their aura into a defensive field without any repercussion?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah that's right; I've learned to do many things with my aura. Same thing with Mizu, but that's a classified story," he replied. "Back to our hypothesis; Mizu said the creature in the story left tracks very similar to the footprints we keep finding. It also had a right hand agent that led the others into battle. The guy I fought, the shadow, and the story are all linked together."

"Ruby, you said your dreams started off normal and then turned into nightmares correct?" Mizu asked. She nodded.

"That shadow was feeding off your dreams."

They were all confused.

"Everyone has something they're afraid of. That shadow found that fear and made you view it to feed off the energy to gain power."

"How do you know that?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Nora has been acting differently ever since Ruby mentioned her condition. The shadow had to be feeding off something and her reoccurring dreams had to be it. It took her nightmares and feasted upon the negative energy to become stronger," the wolf elaborated.

"Again, how do you know that?" the heiress inquired. Mizu showed everyone the footprints.

"Noticed how the print on the left is smaller than the one on the right? The left one was found when Raiden and I first came here. However, the right one was when Port and I searched the Emerald Forest, which happened after Ruby had the shadow leave her body. It was invading her dreams and was given energy to grow."

Now they were starting to get it.

"I dispelled that small trace in her, but it seemed to be already feasting before I noticed," Raiden spoke up. "Since it affected a large group of people already, it's probably even bigger now."

"But where does that person fit in?" Yang asked.

"We need to look deeper to figure that out. My guess is that while the shadow continues to grow stronger, that guy is searching for that person he needs," he answered. "We need to inform Ozpin about this Mizu."

His partner nodded.

"We'll see you all later."

The two left the students behind and averted their gaze from the glaring nurse.

"Wow, so many things are happening," Ruby spoke up.

"Yes, but do you think the professors were telling the truth about me?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No clue, they do seem to know what they're doing though. Maybe they're on the right track."

She looked at the still unconscious Nora.

"Let's give her some peace; we can discuss this later."

The others nodded and followed her out, but Ren stayed behind and watched over her his childhood friend. With the others gone, he slid a piece of Nora's hair behind her ear and watched her sleep; but soon, she opened her eyes, much to Ren's happiness. She mumbled and sat up, her partner being the first one her eyes meet.

"Nora, are you okay?" He asked. She smiled wide and nodded happily, but looked down at the sheets in depression after remembering what she's done. Ren placed a hand on top of hers.

"Nora, it's okay. No one was hurt and they aren't mad at you. They were just as worried as I am."

She smiled again and threw the sheets off.

"Are we alone?" She asked. He simply nodded with a smirk as Nora wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Ren held her close as she snuggled against him, their kiss continuing.

* * *

Raiden and Mizu finished informing Ozpin and Goodwitch on their findings and made their way back to their room.

"Do you think Jaune will be able to master the field?" Raiden asked. Mizu shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It all depends on him. I think he can do it, but how he acts will determine the final piece."

Mizu sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"My dreams, they keep getting worse. I'm always reminded of the past," he told his partner. "What do you make of it?"

"That you're really stressed out and need to relax," Raiden suggested.

"I wish I could," Mizu sighed.

"I understand why you're stressed. I am too really, but my time with Yang helped a little," the lightning professor said.

"Speaking of which, what's the deal now?" his partner questioned. He chuckled.

"We are still friends, nothing more."

"Hm, do you think a relationship between you two would be indecent?" Mizu asked back.

"What makes you say that?" His friend questioned. His ears twitched again.

"My ears picked up Weiss saying how a relationship between student and teacher is indecent."

"Hmm, while I understand what she's getting at, it really depends on the age gap," Raiden responded. "We're not the far apart so there's nothing wrong with it."

"I see. You were always the positive thinker," Mizu commented. His partner laughed.

"If you were more positive, Blake would go out with you too."

Mizu turned red and growled.

"We are not. Like that," he corrected. Raiden laughed again. They arrived at the right corridor and were greeted by the blonde brawler. Mizu left the two alone and went inside.

"What's up?" Raiden asked her.

"Hi," she greeted back. "What did Ozpin say?"

"He wants Mizu and I to head back into the forest to investigate," he told her.

"That's cool; do you mind if Blake and I come along?" She asked.

"It would be our pleasure; just don't tamper with the evidence," he warned.

"Yes boss," she said playfully. Raiden laughed back.

"So what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to thank you for the date today," she said.

"No problem; I'll take you again if you want," Raiden stated. She smiled at him.

"I'd like that."

He nodded his head and was taken by surprised as Yang planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Raiden blushed red, causing her to laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She waved goodbye with a playful wink and headed inside her room. Raiden was still shocked, but snapped out of it. He smiled.

"I guess I really do have a shot."

He proceeded in his room as he still felt Yang's soft lips touch his cheek. He continued smiling.

"Yep, I definitely have a chance; and I'm not going to waste it."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Here you go guys, another chapter for your viewing pleasure. Please tell me what you think of this chapter in a review please. This has been MalevolentDarkness16 and I will see you next update._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Okay guys I am back with another chapter. Ever since I started this, I have become less nervous and I'm actually having fun. I guess my main problem was keeping the characters the same way they are in the canon; well fuck that. If you see any OOCs, deal with it. I'll try to keep them original, but no promises. Now let's begin._

* * *

Evolution

Chapter 6: Exposure

In the beginning, Darkness ruled over everything, but Light was born and the darkness plans to banish the light. It plans to banish the light from wince it came. After that, Darkness will once again claim its spot at the top.

Mizu and Raiden stood on the roof of Beacon along with the J and R of RWBY. The two professors were watching Ren demonstrate to June how to effectively exert his aura. June mirrored his stances and listened to his advice.

"Don't try to exert too much at one time, but let it flow naturally. Many fighters always make this mistake, but by letting the aura flow, you can properly utilize the full potential of it," Ren told him. "If you try to force it, you'll only end up hurting yourself."

Jaune nodded and continued following his teammate's instructions.

"He's learning quickly," Raiden commented. Mizu nodded in agreement as his hood covered head followed the movements.

"This should help you learn the professor's field technique easier," Ren said to Jaune.

"Got it, thanks Ren," the blonde leader replied. The magenta haired boy nodded with a smile. Raiden then spoke up.

"Alright Jaune, now you understand the basics of using your aura. That's how easy creating a field is; all you're doing is covering an area in your aura and letting it transmit action potentials to you, like dendrites and axons in the human body. Dendrites convey information to the cell body while axons take it away. The field is basically extra dendrites and axons; it sends and collects the action potential and makes it travel through the axons. From there, a change in polarity across the membranes occurs.

The Na+ and K+ gated ion channels open and close as the membrane reaches the threshold potential in response to a signal from another neuron. At the beginning of the action potentials, the Na+ moves into the axon, causing depolarization, which is a positive going change in a cell's membrane potential."

"Raiden, enough of the anatomy lesson. We may be professors, but that doesn't mean to explain things with a side lesson," Mizu interrupted. He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"My bad, I got into the moment. It's a habit really, but I'm learning to stop it. But anyway, the field is not complicated at all, no matter how complex I explain. Allow me to demonstrate."

He stepped away from the others and closed his eyes while calming his muscles. He channeled his aura, flowing it at a steady rate, not too rapid and not too sluggish. He kept his eyes as his aura began to spread around him, encasing him in a dome. Jaune and Ren were amazed at the lightning professor's technique. They saw his aura slowly fading and then disappear altogether. Raiden continued to keep his eyes shut and crossed his arms.

"Okay, Jaune, attack me."

"What? Uh, okay," the blonde knight took out Crocea Mors and charged at the professor, who felt a little shock and threw a kick at the leader. Jaune deflected with his shield, but Raiden kept going and crouched, leg sweeping Jaune off his feet. He came back up and kicked down on Jaune, but stopped right in his face.

"That's how the field plays. You should've thought from a distance first and then attack second."

Raiden opened his eyes and helped the blonde leader stand.

"Whoa, that's amazing," he complimented. "Is that really there is to it?"

"Yep, see? Looks a lot less complicated than you thought isn't it?" Raiden asked back. "With my aura, I encased myself in a large enough dome, but the lower hemisphere acted as the dendrites for the action while the top hemisphere acted as the axon and took the potential away from the cell body and transmitted it to me."

"Raiden, enough of the anatomy," Mizu told him. He chuckled.

"My bad, still trying; but the more aura I use the larger the dome can be."

"But isn't that dangerous?" Jaune asked.

"Not if you're a master like me. There are a lot of attributes to include, but once you master it, absolutely nothing can sneak up on you. No matter how stealthy one might be, as long as my field is activated, they can't sneak up on me. But there are two flaws; if I fight someone with greater or equal speed, my field will be useless; and like I said in the infirmary, it's up to me to react and sometimes I could be tricked," he elaborated. "Other than that, you're alright."

Jaune nodded. "I can't wait to learn it. Maybe then everyone would stop scaring me."

Raiden and Ren snickered.

"I heard that scream you do; it's not one a male should let out," Raiden commented. Mizu got his partner's attention and showed him the time.

"It's time for Mizu and I to head out. We'll start when we return. In the meantime, keep learning how to utilize your aura more efficiently; it'll be much easier that way."

"Gotcha," the blonde knight replied. Mizu spoke to Ren.

"Ren, keep check on Nora. Even though she's free now, she may retain a little piece that could help us. I can guarantee you that she's back to normal, but I would like to know if she could tell us something. Use my notes for any references."

"Yes sir," the R of JNPR responded. The two professors headed off while the other two stayed behind and continued their lesson.

Mizu and Raiden met up with their female partners and their other teammates.

"You two ready?" Raiden asked.

"Ready and waiting," responded Yang. Blake nodded in response as Mizu spoke to the leader and her partner.

"While we're out, keep your eyes peeled for more suspicious phenomenon. If you see something, let us know; and like I told Ren and Jaune, use my notes for any references."

"Yes sir," Ruby stated and saluted. Weiss sighed and shook her head at her partner. The other four bid farewell and headed towards the Emerald Forest.

"So what exactly should we be looking for?" Yang asked. Raiden responded.

"Anything relevant to the phenomenon going on."

"If we can find evidence in relevance to the creature I read about, then we can piece those pieces together and use the other shards as links to the other mysteries," Mizu spoke up. The four reached the forest in no time at all. Mizu turned to Raiden.

"I'm going on ahead; you keep watch down here while I look up high."

"Roger dodger," his partner said. The wolf then faced the feline Faunus.

"Want to come with?"

She simply nodded and watched him leaped into the trees.

"We'll let you know if we spot anything."

She soared into the air and landed gracefully on a branch, chasing after the wolf. Yang smiled as watched her partner leave.

"It's weird," she said following Raiden.

"What is?" he asked back.

"A lot of things actually. The first being the human possession thing, then seeing that guy in the city, and now Blake," she answered.

"What's weird about Blake? She seems fine to me," the lightning professor pointed out. Yang continued to smile.

"Blake has shared more of her feelings with us, but ever since you two showed up, she's been acting differently again."

"Ah, I see what you mean. I believe she has a crush on Mizu," her male partner replied.

"Ha! I was thinking the exact same thing. So, how about we play cupid?" Yang suggested.

"I'm game, where should we start?" Raiden asked back.

Close by, the two Faunus jumped from branch to branch, but still didn't see anything that caught their eyes. Suddenly, the wolf Faunus came to a halt.

"Blake hold on," he told her. She stopped right beside him and saw him take off his hood. He took a whiff of air.

"Yeah, I was right. I smell a familiar scent not too far away."

"Should we alert the others?" Blake suggested.

"I got it," he said and jumped out of the tree. He landed on the ground while taking in some air. He aimed towards the sky and let out a howl. Yang and Raiden heard it and started making their way to it.

"Is that Mizu?" asked the blonde brawler.

"Yep, it's his way of guiding me to him. He and Blake must've found something," Raiden said. They met their partners.

"What did you find?"

"I picked up a familiar scent; it's close by," the wolf Faunus explained.

"Alright, lead the way," his friend stated. Mizu took another whiff and followed his nose. The others followed behind, but the girls distanced themselves a little more. Yang talked in a whisper so the wolf wouldn't pick up their conversation.

"Hey Blake, do you like Mizu?"

She kept her expressionless face and whispered back.

"Like I told Raiden, I don't have any romantic feelings for Mizu."

"I don't believe you," Yang replied. "It's okay Blake; you don't have to hide it."

She shot Yang a glare.

"Since you're questioning me, does that mean you have a crush on Raiden?"

Yang placed a finger on her chin.

"Hmm, I guess a little; he is nice and all; but a lot of guys are like that. He is unlike some of the other guys we've been around. Usually most couldn't keep their eyes off, but look at them."

"That's because they're professors," Blake pointed out.

"That didn't stop Professor Port from gawking at me," Yang retorted. "Anyway, are you sure you don't have feelings for Mizu?"

"Yes Yang; I'm positive," Blake sighed. Her ears twitched happily, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde brawler. She didn't say anything and smiled an all-knowing smile. The guys were completely unaware of the their female partners' conversation and stayed on task.

"How much farther Mizu?" Asked Raiden.

"Straight ahead, just passed those bushes," he answered while pointing his finger. He revealed his claws and cut the bushes to pieces, revealing a large and decimated area. Trees are really hated because a lot were broken apart as gash marks covered the ones left standing. The four ventured through and spotted something resting on the ground. They gathered around it and heard Raiden let out an impressed whistle.

"Well, I said it before I'll say it again; damn that's a big foot."

Yet again, they stumbled upon the exact same footprint as the last times; and as it was hypothesized, the print was even bigger than before. Mizu took the picture and sent it to the headmaster.

"So is that it?" Asked Yang.

"Nope," the professors stated simultaneously.

"Now that we found the footprint, we have to see if we can trace it back to the source," Raiden spoke up. "Mizu, can you follow the scent?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know why, but every time I try, it always vanishes on me. The same thing happened when I was with Port; it just vanished after a certain point."

"Hmm, maybe that's another clue, the monster is trying to mask its scent so we can't trace it back and throw us off," Raiden replied. The girls looked at the footprint once more and this time found a small dark purple orb. Yang tilted her head and picked it up?"

"What do you make of this?"

She handed it to Raiden, who analyzed it and tried to keep his cool at her founding.

"So, what is it?"

Mizu looked at it and his eyes expanded. He quickly looked at their surroundings. At first they couldn't see it, but when the sun hit just right, Mizu managed to spot an abundance of white silk tangled around the trees.

"Uh-oh," he said.

"What? What is it?" Yang questioned. The guys were about to respond; however, that's when they saw it. A beast slowly descended behind the girls, its long hairy legs grabbing the silky veil, gliding down behind its prey. Yang and Blake were completely unaware of the large beast.

"Yang."

"Blake," the professors called out to their partners. They nodded their hands to signal the girls to approach them.

"Come over here," Raiden whispered. "Walk slowly."

"Why are you whispering?" Yang asked, not in a whisper. Raiden shushed her and continued to whisper.

"Just come over here and whatever you do; don't turn around."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The blonde brawler asked. Blake looked at her fellow Faunus and saw his nod. She listened to their words and slowly walked to the wolf professor, but Yang was still confused.

"Blake, what's going on?"

After getting to the other side, Blake turned to see the beast, causing her eyes to expand as well.

"Yang, get over here," she demanded in a whisper.

"You two? Okay, what's the big deal?" Yang questioned. The beast smashed one of its legs down towards the oblivious blonde brawler, but the lightning professor rushed in and kicked the leg away. Yang finally turned to see what he attack and cried in horror at the giant Arachnid before them; its huge face exoskeleton showing web patterns as its multitude of red eyes glared at the four entities. It found the one who attacked it and also found the purple orb in Raiden's hand.

He pulled Yang away and placed an arm in front of her.

"The orb you two found was this Arachnid's egg; it's her baby."

"WHAT!? EEEEEWWWW! I can't believe I touched it. EW! EW! EEEWW!" She freaked out.

"But what is it doing in this area? With the way the area is damaged, I doubt it just came here in search of its egg," Mizu pointed out.

"I don't care. It needs to go away," Yang stated.

"Hold on, maybe that's all it wants," Raiden said walking towards the spider. He held the egg up for the spider to see and gently placed it on the ground. He walked back as the Arachnid slid off the web and touched ground level. It proceeded to the egg and accepted it; however, something flew out of the trees and wrapped around Raiden's leg. By the time he noticed, he was thrown off his feet and hoisted to the air, hanging upside down.

"What in the?" He said. Suddenly, another large Arachnid began slowly descending down the web that hoisted Raiden.

"Raiden, get out of there," Yang stated. Raiden quickly reached for his gauntlets, but more web shots came flew out and captured his arms.

"Crap!" He yelled. This time, smaller Arachnids began to make their way to the tied up Raiden; but suddenly, WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! The webs capturing Raiden's limbs were cut apart. The smaller spiders began falling to the ground, but Mizu did the same to them as he did the webs. Raiden landed on his feet and equipped his gauntlets.

"Thanks Mizu; I owe you one."

The two large Arachnids blocked the hunters and huntresses' path, cutting off escape.

"Looks like we have to fight," Yang stated bringer Ember Celica to life. Blake drew Gambol Shroud while Mizu took out Astral Star.

"Ladies; Mizu and I will take the first Arachnid," Raiden said.

"We gave them back the egg though so what's the problem?" Yang questioned. She and Blake cut opposite ways and avoided the web shot. Blake vanished and reappeared behind the Arachnid, her weapon mecha-shifting into its pistol mode. She fired a few shots; however, the beast was unaffected. It attacked the feline Faunus, but she leaped into the air and mecha-shift her weapon into its sword mode and slashed away at its abdomen as she ran on top of it.

It threw her off, but Blake landed gracefully on a tree branch and saw her blonde haired partner deliver an uppercut to its face. The Arachnid raised a leg and smashed it back down, but Yang back flipped away and then shot a few fire shells. Like Blake's, the beast was unaffected and tried to swat the blonde away, but she grabbed onto its leg and punched away. However, a stray web shot landed on her back and pulled her away, slamming her into a tree. Then, a small Arachnid dropped down on top of her, but she and Blake double teamed it and brought it to an end.

After more met their death, more Arachnids began descending to take their place.

"Great, more spiders," Yang complained.

Mizu and Raiden dodged another web shot. Raiden rushed in and connected an uppercut while Mizu followed up with a double slash. They ended the combo with a double stab at the Grimm's head. They jumped back and out maneuvered the crashing down leg, but another web shot attached itself to Raiden's arms. He smirked however and used his semblance to make lightning travel along the web, electrocuting the Arachnid. Soon, even more spiders appeared to take the place of those that died.

"You have got to be kidding me," Raiden stated. He looked at Mizu, who nodded to him. Raiden nodded back and crossed the tips of his gauntlets together. Mizu jumped into the air and back flipped behind his partner. He made his shurikens spin freely and swiftly until they resembled saws.

Raiden's claw tips began chirping lightning. He raised the claws above his head and started separating them, drawing a large circle in front of him. Once it was finished, its creator jumped behind Mizu, who launched both stars through the circle. Their fast rotation caused some of the lightning to orbit around them and gave them lightning rings.

The Arachnid attempted to swat the stars away, but its leg was easily cut off. Mizu kept on the attack by catching his stars and diving straight down on the Arachnid. Raiden charged at the lightning circle and placed the tip of his gauntlets together, creating a point. He smirked and started rolling, soon bypassing the circle and absorbing its electric energy, which coated the professor from head to toe and gave him that arrow appearance.

Mizu cut off the Arachnid's remaining legs, and Raiden hit it directly in the head. He cracked the exoskeleton and pierced through its skull, coming out through the other side. The lightning energy faded from him, but he and Mizu finished the Arachnid off with double lightning stab. The beast's body evaporated, making the professors bump wrists.

Yang fended off the smaller Arachnids. She punched down on one with fists blazing, then fired two shells at another and watched it burn. She backhanded one more while ducking under a web shot. One pounced at her when she wasn't looking, but Blake sliced it open and then fired a round at the incoming spiders.

However, even more descended from the trees and surrounded the four. The amount that perished was quickly replaced with their brethren. The four fighters stood backs to backs, as their escape was even more impassible.

"We're in a real bind here," Yang pointed out. "No matter how many we take out more come and take their place."

"Raiden; we have no choice. You have to use drastic measures," Mizu stated. His partners narrowed his eyes.

"You know as well as I do how suicidal that technique is; especially in this situation."

"Yes, I know, but do you have any better ideas? Besides, I know you were thinking the same thing," the wolf Faunus responded.

"Care to fill us in guys?" Yang questioned.

"We have a way to take out all the Arachnids; however, Raiden is the only one who can do it," Mizu answered.

"Well then bust it out," Yang stated.

"There's a problem though," Raiden pointed out. "I have to gather enough aura to do it; and you three are within range."

"I have my water dome; I can reinforce it to withstand the attack. We'll be fine; you just focus on the gathering part," Mizu told him.

"Yeah, we'll buy you enough time," Yang said.

"How long do you need?" Blake asked. Raiden crossed his arms began mecha-shifting his gauntlets. The blades spread apart and positioned themselves at points to resemble triangles. He uncrossed his arms while crouching low, the blades' tips showing sparks of lightning.

"For such a large group of enemies, I'm going to need five minutes. Five minutes is all I need."

"Is that all? Piece of cake," Yang stated.

"We'll cover you, just focus on gathering enough aura," Mizu told him. He nodded and began to flare his aura. The sparks grew more intense as he did so. His teammates covered his back while he continued to gather more aura. His claw tips exerted a small jolt of lightning to the center and started creating an orb of electricity.

'Okay, I can't overcharge it; but I can gather enough to keep us alive.' Raiden spoke in his head. Once the five minutes were up, the three defenders met up again.

"Ready?" Mizu asked his partner. Raiden answered that by jumping high in the air. Mizu quickly prepared his dome while Blake and Yang fended off any attacking Arachnids. Raiden continued rising until he couldn't go any higher. He pointed his gauntlets straight down and began to release the stored aura. His eyes looked to kill.

"Giga Cannon!" He roared as two powerful blasts shot out and rocketed towards the ground. Mizu summoned his dome and reinforced it to increase stability, encasing him and the girls inside. Thing is, no water splashed on the them, nor did they need to hold their breath.

"This is amazing; how are you keeping the water out?" Yang asked. Mizu didn't respond and focused on reinforcing his dome.

'Let's hope this work.' Mizu and Raiden thought simultaneously. The Arachnids attacked the dome; however, they forgot about Raiden's attack. The two blasts smashed into the ground, causing an explosion to light everyone's ears, followed by an incredible loud ring. Shockwaves blew away everything in its path while a cloud of fire rose to the skies and said fire burst everywhere, setting whatever it touched ablaze.

The Arachnids roared whatever sound they shriek and crumbled under the intense flames, soon falling lifelessly to the ground with black smoke rising from their evaporating bodies. The fire burned all the webs, as well as an entire sector of trees. When he knew it was safe, Mizu dispersed the water dome and let it flow, putting out the flames. Yang and Blake stood absolutely amazed.

"Whoa," they said softly. Raiden finally landed on the ground in crouch position, breathing very hard.

"That was amazing!" Yang shouted ecstatically. Raiden didn't respond and fell towards the ground, but his brother caught him in time.

"I gotcha buddy," he said. Raiden still didn't respond, but he gave a weak nod instead. Mizu helped him stand.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked. Raiden gave another weak nod.

"That's the suicidal part of that attack; he uses his aura to charge it and then fires it. However, he has to choose how much to charge. When he fires it, he releases that aura; and with such a large group, he needed a lot. He's basically hanging on to the last of his aura.

"Wow, is he going to be okay?" Asked the blonde brawler.

"Yeah, he'll be fine; but we better get him some medic attention," the wolf Faunus suggested. The girls agreed and rushed to Beacon before more Grimm show up.

* * *

Back at Beacon, the remaining sister team did their own investigation of the matter. They analyzed Mizu's notes and connected any points they had together; but it fell flat.

That's when the little redheaded leader stumbled upon the same book Mizu read. She picked it up and gazed at the cover, seeing a large, thickly built creature with a massive chest and a long, sinuous neck. Its hide was a rich, lustrous black with large scales. A crest made of peaked bone spikes ran from its head and down its back. Its fangs shine a coppery red. It had a cruel, callous look on its serpentine face, which showed ruby colored eyes. Ruby noticed the eyes; it gave off an evil glare.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" questioned Weiss coming up behind her. The leader jumped in surprise and let out a little yelp.

"Weiss; don't do that!"

"Don't blame me for your obliviousness. What are you doing; we're supposed to be analyzing the professor's notes and see if we can find out anything," she reminded her.

"Yes, I know, but I found the book he read. Maybe it could help us," Ruby suggested. "Take a look at the cover; it's kind of creepy."

She showed her the picture; however, the beast on the cover's eyes suddenly began to glow crimson. The huntresses gasped softly as their eyes too began to glow crimson. Soon, the book itself started emitting a malevolent aura.

"Now my servants; recruit my Malevolent Darkness and make him remember that which was forgotten. That is your task," a deep, dark, and malevolent voice stated. The girls' eyes returned to their normal color as they showed a serious look on their faces.

"Yes, Master Dragonis," they said in unison as their eyes glowed once more.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I think I'll end the chapter off here. Please read and leave a review; and I just had to with the Malevolent Darkness thing, who will see you all next update. Thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__All right guys, I'm back with another chapter. I want to thank my new followers and favorites and hope they continue to like my work. Furthermore, volume 2 is almost here guys and I am extremely excited. Now enough wasting time, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Evolution

Chapter 7: Devastation

After the investigation team brought Raiden to the infirmary, the girls headed back to their teams while Mizu stayed behind to look after his partner.

"Alright, it's safe to say that the beast we're hunting is very identical to the one in the story. Now all we have to do is figure out where that mysterious person fits in," Mizu said aloud.

"Talking to yourself isn't a good thing you know," someone commented. The wolf Faunus looked behind him and saw Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch walking in. He rose to his feet and took off his hood.

"Good to see you professors; I assume you're here to check on Raiden."

"Yes, we asked Ms. Xiao Long and Belladonna where you two were. What happened out there in the forest? A giant explosion just doesn't occur by itself," the headmaster responded.

"As I said when I sent the picture, we found the same footprint we've been looking for; and like we hoped, it was much larger than before. However, we were unaware that we were in an Arachnid's nest until Yang and Blake found one of its eggs. That's when the mother showed up; we assumed she only wanted the egg, but she suddenly attacked us. Soon, another large Arachnid and many smaller ones showed up and attacked as well. We defended ourselves, but their numbers wouldn't dwindle. The giant explosion everyone probably saw was Raiden's signature Giga Cannon. Basically, it destroys anything within range," Mizu explained. Ozpin nodded.

"I see. Is that why Professor Matsumura is incapacitated at the moment?"

Mizu nodded back. "It drew all the strength he had, but we had no choice."

Goodwitch gauged Raiden's aura level and was simply astounded.

"This is impossible; how has he not perished?"

Mizu knew what she meant.

"I wonder that every time he uses it. The technique is strictly a last resort option; and every time I see him use it, he always manages to survive by a thread."

"I may have to study this. It's quite impossible for someone to survive with their aura only at 0.9 percent; there should be at least some consequence, but Matsumura is completely unharmed," Goodwitch stated. Ozpin, despite not showing it, was just as surprised.

"0.9 percent does sound preposterous, but are you sure he's still with us?"

"Yes, his aura is steadily recharging. Right now, he's sitting at 1 percent. His breathing is smooth and his skin is still glowing; he'll make a full recovery," she answered.

"That's great news. Now back to business; we have that object we found analyzed. It apparently is a type of reptilian scale. We're not sure of which reptile exactly, but maybe you could use it for research," Ozpin suggested. Mizu nodded his head.

"Thanks for the assistance; I do have more theories on the topic."

He explained to the professors all he and his partners have uncovered. As she listened, Goodwitch took notes on her scroll.

"I'm positive that the beast we're looking for is the exact same beast in the story I've read. The only problem is that I don't know anything else about it. If I could find more descriptions of these creatures, I could trace it back to a common source."

"Hmm, but we're talking about something that existed millenniums ago. If what you say is true, more than likely, a descendant of the beast would be the cause of all this. Judging by the increase in size of each print, the original beast wouldn't have such small footprints to begin with; but instead, its descendant would. And by obtaining more power, it can grow in both power and size," Goodwitch hypothesized.

"Yes, I thought the same thing as well; but then how would that explain the reasoning for possessing people and stealing their nightmare energy?" The wolf professor questioned.

"To receive information," someone answered. The three professors turned towards the voice and saw Raiden sitting up in bed. He panted and showed sweat rolling down his face.

"Raiden, you shouldn't be up. You need to rest," his partner told him. He smiled and chuckled.

"And miss story time? I'm okay, but I do need to explain my statement first. I believe the reason for possessing people isn't just to gain more power, but to also obtain information."

"Obtain information? How do you suspect that?" Ozpin asked. Raiden caught his breath.

"That guy I faced in Vale; he already knew my name without me telling him a thing. When I fought against him, he could easily predict most of my movements. Mizu can definitely tell you that my move set is very versatile and being able to predict them is no easy feat. That's where my theory comes in. These possessions are a way to obtain information through its victims; and possessing the right person can provide lots of info."

"Then who would possess the right information that this mystery man could make use of?" Goodwitch asked. The lightning user rubbed his chin.

"Let's see, not too many people know about us. So if we work with those who do, then we have our match. Our time here hasn't been long, so it should be easy."

Once Mizu found the answer, he narrowed his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by his partner.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Mizu nodded.

"Care to fill us in?" Ozpin requested.

"Now we could be wrong here, but we believe that the information is coming from teams RWBY and JNPR," Raiden answered.

"Why is that?" Ozpin questioned.

"The biggest evidence is during Grimm Training that day. After the combatants did their matches, we allowed the students to spar how they see fit. Well, teams RWBY and JNPR happened to observe us training; and my assumption is that Ms. Valkyrie was the provider of that information," Mizu spoke up.

"As for my identity, I believe Ms. Rose provided that one; she was more likely to be possessed had I not been there during the commotion," Raiden continued.

"Hmm, I see. So that's it; I must say; you two are really experienced at what you do. Please keep up the excellent work; and Professor Matsumura, continue to rest until you're completely healed," Ozpin ordered.

"Yes sir," the two replied. The headmaster and his partner left the infirmary while the two new professors continued to talk.

"While you were sleeping, I managed to put together more pieces of this puzzle," Mizu brought up.

"I'm listening," his partner told him.

"The object the headmaster and Goodwitch analyzed appears to be a reptilian scale. I factored that in with the footprints and data I gathered from the book and figured out the exact species we're dealing with," Mizu explained.

"So if what you're saying is true, we're dealing with something sinister here," Raiden pointed out.

"Yes; however, we still have time before it surfaces. I don't know what to do in the meantime though," his partner told him. Raiden chuckled.

"Just take it easy for now; I've already sent a report to the headmaster. He said they'll look into it."

Mizu took his seat again.

"We've been through a lot ever since our arrival here, haven't we?"

His partner chuckled more.

"Yeah, we have been; but it's been fun really."

Mizu sighed. "I suppose."

"Did you hear what Yang and Blake were talking about? They held back to talk about something. Did you hear their conversation?" Raiden asked. His ears twitched a little.

"They spoke too softly so my ears couldn't pick up all of it. All I heard was Yang complaining about something."

"Hahaha, sounds like her. While we're on the subject, do you still deny the fact that you have a thing for Blake?" Raiden questioned.

"Yes," responded Mizu as he glared at his lying down partner.

"You don't have to glare; I'm just asking," his friend stated. "And before you ask, I know how you look when I ask you certain questions."

"Then what about you? Do you have a thing for Yang; I noticed how attracted you two are together," Mizu pointed out.

"Hmm, I'm going to be honest; yes, yes I do," Raiden stated.

"Are you going to tell her?" his partner asked. He sat back up.

"Do you think I have a shot with her?"

"That's not really for me to say," Mizu responded. "So how are you feeling?"

"Meh, I've been fine; just need to rest a bit more. I'm sitting at about 15 percent now," the lightning user told him. "But back to the matter at hand; and be honest with me; there's nothing about Blake you don't like?"

The wolf shook his head.

"I never said that; Blake possesses a ton of great qualities. If you want me to be honest, I will admit that she is very beautiful, smart, clever, and I feel as though she and I are a lot alike, we've been greatly discriminated about our heritage, but managed to cope with it. I don't know about her, but we've been betrayed by someone we thought was our friend, only to find the right people whom granted us the only thing we've wanted most. We finally found true friends who don't care about our birthright."

His speech made his brother blink at him.

"I said to say something you like about her, not pour your heart out."

"Yet you understand the pain we've felt even though you're not a Faunus," Mizu retorted. Raiden chuckled at him.

"Faunus aren't the only ones who go through hardship. Everyone goes through them; however, how they act will determine if they're strong or not. Those who can take it and will actually make the right choice can be strong; but those who make the wrong one will always be weak. You may be a wolf, but you managed to endure the discrimination and now look, you're a professor at the most prestigious school in Vale, you have friends who will always have your back, and you got me. Like I said, you may be a wolf, but between the two of us, I'm the crazy one."

Mizu sighed again.

"Why is it that you have better control of it than I do?"

He shrugged. "It's just comes naturally I guess; but you're the one who awakens me. I need to do more to awaken you."

"It's probably better that way," Mizu responded. His partner nodded and heard the knock at the door. Walking in, the R and W of RWBY approached.

"Hey professors; we came to see how you're doing," Ruby said.

"I'm okay; I just need more rest," Raiden told them.

"Nice to see, but what was that awesome explosion that happened in the forest?" Asked Ruby with a hint of excitement.

"Giga Cannon; my version of a nuke," responded the perpetrator. "So how can we help you?"

The two smiled at each other secretly.

"While you four were gone, the rest of us managed to uncover some things," Weiss spoke up. That caught the professors' attention.

"What do you have?" Mizu asked. Ruby let Weiss do the talking.

"From the notes you've compiled, we were able to figure out more about the creatures from the book you've read. As you know, the main creature created the sub-creatures, so by combining the right notes and using the information we know about the Grimm, we found out that the descriptions match most of them. For instance, there was one similar to an Ursa. It read, "This large and black beast roared to the skies as its black scales moved with the wind. Even so, I kept on my guard and stood weary of the sinister creature's razor sharp claws prepared to attack and its piercing teeth were ready to chomp down on its prey."

Mizu rubbed his chin, being weary not to scratch himself.

"Hmm, that does sound like an Ursa. What else did you figure out?"

"We're not entirely sure about this one, but we did figure out the name of the creator; we believe it's called Dragonis," Weiss revealed. "We also managed to uncover Dragonis's main creature's name. That one for sure is called Malevolent Darkness."

Mizu's eyes expanded as a soft gasp escaped his lips.

"Malevolent Darkness," he repeated.

"Does the name sound familiar?" Asked the heiress.

"Yes, I don't know why, but the name sounds very familiar," the wolf responded. "This is the first time I've heard of it though."

Weiss and Ruby smiled again, but it didn't go unnoticed by the lightning user.

"Does it feel as though you've known it for a long time, but you've forgotten about it?" the young scythe wielder asked.

"Yes, that's exactly it," Mizu replied. He let out a sigh. "I'll look into it later; thanks for the information girls."

They nodded and bid farewell, but as they left, the lightning professor caught their glowing red eyes out of the corner of his eyes.

'Something isn't right.' He said in his head. He faced his partner.

"Mizu."

"Yeah, I know. Something is definitely wrong here," his partner interrupted. "The thing that caught my attention is the amount of information they presented. How could they have figured out descriptions of the beasts when the information was removed from the book? I've read and compiled all the crucial facts and no descriptions were given, but they easily managed to find them."

"What's the name of the book again?" Raiden asked. Mizu snapped his fingers.

"Dragonis; I knew there was something about the name, but I paid it no mind. However, that doesn't explain why I'm so familiar with the name Malevolent Darkness."

"Who knows, but did you see their eyes just before they left?" His partner asked. Mizu shook his head no.

"Their eyes glowed red, much like how yours shine naturally. And when you answered their questions with a specific answer they always smile to each other."

"Hmm, you mentioned glowing red eyes, right?" Mizu questioned. Raiden nodded back. He thought about it again and finally remembered what he experienced. When his eyes met the Dragonis's and how his glowed brighter in return. He recalled the cold and sinister feeling he received from it.

"I need to look at the book again. This may sound crazy, but I think that book is cursed."

"Wait what?" Raiden asked in confusion.

"I think that book might be cursed. I looked into the eyes when I first picked it up and briefly lost consciousness. It gave off this sinister feeling," his partner explained. He stood up.

"I'll be right back. I need to check this out.

"Alright, be careful," his partner warned him. Mizu nodded and left the room. After he left, Raiden checked his aura gauge and let out a whistle.

"50 percent, I'm getting better each time."

"Shouldn't you be resting instead of talking to yourself?" a female voice asked. Raiden looked back at the entrance and saw the N and P of JNPR.

"Hello ladies; to what do I owe this meeting?"

"We were just checking to see if you're doing okay. We that huge explosion in the forest," Pyrrha replied.

"It was so awesome!" Nora stated in all her boundless energy. "I wish I was there to see it firsthand. It was all like WHOOSH! BADABOOM! BARROM! BOOSH BWOOM!"

She struck different poses to demonstrate the explosion, causing Raiden to laugh.

"I'll never get tired of that boundless energy of yours Nora."

She giggled and gave him the victory sign.

"So how are you feeling?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm feeling better already; thanks for asking. But if you don't mind, let me ask you girls something," he responded. They nodded and Raiden rested his head on his palm.

"Is your entire team dating each other?"

The girls blushed deeply.

"So are you?"

Pyrrha repeatedly shook her head.

"No, none of us are dating each other. Our team just happens to be really close with one another. There are no romantic relationships between us."

"Are you sure? Because the way you all act with your respective partners says otherwise," her professor pointed out. "Pyrrha, you and Jaune make a great couple; and Nora; I have nothing to say about you and Ren."

"I'm serious; we're not dating," Pyrrha denied still as red as her hair. Raiden nodded, but then pointed to Nora.

"Then why isn't she denying it?"

The red headed Spartan faced her teammate and saw her still blushing while pushing her fingers together.

"Nora, are you and Ren really together-together?"

The hammer wielder laughed, but then shot up in excitement. She took a whiff of air and smiled wide.

"COOKIES!" She yelled and dashed out the room, leaving her teammate and professor behind.

"Hahaha, guess Ren bailed her out. I knew they were dating, but now what about you and your leader?" Raiden asked. Pyrrha accepted the fact and replied.

"Fine, yes, I am in love with Jaune. I would tell him, but he's just so oblivious to my messages that it sometimes makes me mad, but when he smiles at me, I just forget about it all. I just wished he would pay more attention now that we're training together, but again, he's just so oblivious."

Raiden nodded in understanding.

"I can see why it ticks you off. If you want, I can help you out?"

"Huh? Why do you want to help? I'm not rejecting it; I'm just curious," she responded.

He shrugged. "No reason, just think of it as my way to repay you for all the kindness you showed Mizu and I. I can do is play cupid and see if I can't guide your blonde knight in the right direction."

Pyrrha smiled at him.

"If you think you can do it, then please do; but don't try to make it too noticeable, just try to get him to notice me and I'll do the rest."

"Then my job is already complete," the lightning user responded. He noticed the confused look on Pyrrha and explained.

"When I first came across Ren and Jaune making pancakes, I asked them the same question. While Ren denied his relationship with Nora, Jaune revealed that after all the training you've helped him with; he's starting to see you in a different light."

Pyrrha blushed in response.

"He really said that?"

He nodded.

"I can still help if you want."

"Yeah, just keep doing what you're doing then," she agreed.

"Roger," the professor replied.

"Thanks Raiden; I appreciate it," Pyrrha stated and stood up.

"Anytime; however, before you go, I have something else to ask you; and this is related to the things that's been happening around lately."

She nodded with a serious look on her countenance.

"When you were all looking over Mizu's notes, did you use the book he read as a reference?"

"Yes, we did; but when we tried to make note of the descriptions, there was nothing to use; it was as if someone removed them," she answered. Raiden narrowed his eyes at her response.

"I see. So you weren't able to figure out anything at all?"

"No sir, nothing at all. No matter how much we used Professor Mizu's notes we were still at a loss," she told him. Raiden thought back to what Weiss and Ruby told him and his partner.

"Okay then, thanks for the information."

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked him.

"That's what I'm going to have your team find out. I want you four to keep an out for people whose eyes glow red," he answered. She blinked at him.

"Whose eyes glow red?"

"Yes, you see, according to Mizu, the book he read may be cursed. He said how he looked into the cover's eyes and lost consciousness for a brief second. If what he said is true, the book has the power to possess people in a different way from the shadow creature. Your task is simply to note if anyone acts differently than normal; and I mean extremely different, like Nora becoming more like Ren and vice versa. Take note of anyone like that and report it back to me; and whatever you do; DON'T look at the cover's eyes," he ordered.

"Got it, is that all?" She asked back.

"Tell everyone else to keep a closer eye on Ruby and Weiss," he said.

"Ruby and Weiss? Did they look into it?" Pyrrha questioned. Raiden nodded.

"Before they left, I noticed their red eyes and how differently they acted. Ruby was quieter than normal; and if she were anything like Nora, Ruby would not stay so quiet. Weiss on the other hand, acted quite the same; but that's probably just me. Point is, tell the others to keep an eye on them and report back if you overhear or notice something."

"Understood; we'll handle it," Pyrrha reassured him.

"Thanks; that's all I have on the matter. Remember what I told you; and don't worry about Mizu, he'll figure it out sooner than expected so I don't have to tell him," Raiden replied.

"Yes sir," she responded and left the room. Raiden read his gauge once more.

"80 percent and still rising; at this rate, it'll be a matter of time before it approaches."

He sighed. "Just great; and I was hoping it wouldn't be as bad. Oh well, can't control nature."

He thought back to Weiss and Ruby walking in.

"And those two worry me; the fact that they could decipher something Mizu couldn't in such a short amount of time. That's no easy task, so they would've had to be knowledgeable in the topic before looking over it. The way they responded to Mizu's answers show that those were the answers they were hoping for; but how is all this connected? And how does Mizu fit into this? That book as well; where does that fit in as well?"

"So many questions; and yet they all contain the exact same answer," someone stated.

* * *

Mizu finally arrived to his room and searched the place for the book. Once he found it, he looked at the cover, being careful not to look at the pair of ruby eyes.

"Yes, there is definitely something wrong with this book. Aside from that, why is that I feel so close to the name Malevolent Darkness; it doesn't make sense. I've never heard of that name in my life; and yet it feels as though I've heard it a million times."

All a sudden, Mizu was sent a random flashback that caused his head to ache and him to kneel. He opened his eyes, but saw nothing except fire and blood spreading everywhere as thousands of screams echoed through the air. Many dark creatures dashed into battle while soldiers killed them off; however, soon a raging fire erupted, and a lone creature emerged from it. Mizu couldn't make out its appearance, but all he managed to catch was its eyes; and that's where the flashback ended.

He gasped as panted hard and at the ground.

"What…was that? That flashback…it was…nothing I remember. Then why did I have it?"

"Because you're starting to regain what you've lost," someone answered. The wolf shot to his feet and entered a defensive stance, only to find himself face to face with the mysterious man Raiden and Yang encountered.

"What the; who are you?" Mizu questioned. The guy remained stoic.

"Again with the cliché question; just like Raiden."

Mizu's eyes narrowed.

"So you do know my partner; then you are the one he encountered in Vale. Spill it, how did you know about him beforehand?"

The guy leaned against the wall.

"I know a lot of things, Mizu D. Ragonis."

The wolf gasped in surprise.

"How do you know my name?"

"Hm, like I said, I know of things. Your name for instance is the crème of the crop," the man responded. Mizu revealed his claws and narrowed his eyes more.

"Tell me who you are, now!" He demanded. The guy stared at his set of claws.

"Hmm, haven't you ever wondered why you were born with an unnatural pair of claws?"

Mizu didn't flinch and kept glaring at his enemy.

"I can tell you."

His eyes relaxed more upon hearing that.

"Yes, I can tell you everything you want to know. Your claws, the strange happenings, you being familiar with the name Malevolent Darkness, and that flashback; I can tell you all about it. So, what say you?"

Mizu was conflicted on the matter.

"Why should I trust you?"

The man crossed his arms as his stoic expression never changed.

"Because I hold the key to solving your mystery," he stated. Mizu continued to glare.

"No matter how hard you search, you'll always be at a dead end; however, I have the answers you're looking for."

Mizu thought it over more.

"Do you want me to explain the Malevolent Darkness first?"

Mizu's eyes expanded once again as they focused on the mysterious entity.

"Who are you? I want to know that first," Mizu demanded. The guy didn't respond at first and kept looking at the wolf Faunus.

"I am your brother."

* * *

_**A/N: **__How cliché to end the chapter on a cliffhanger. Tell me what you think in a review or pm please. I hope you all enjoy it; this has been MalevolentDarkness16 and I will see you all next time. Take care._


End file.
